En amour comme à la guerre (reprise)
by elominnie
Summary: Clarke est fraîchement gradée officier et va effectuer sa première mission sur le terrain. Elle est accompagnée de ses meilleures amies, de personnes en qui elle a une confiance absolue et de son chef de mission, Lexa Woods, qu'elle ne connaît presque pas. C'est une simple mission de renfort et de renseignement mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu ... (écriture à 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, donc comme je l'ai déjà dit je reprends la ff En amour comme à la guerre, en duo avec l'auteur de cette fic qui n'a plus le temps de la gérer seule . Comme j'adore sincèrement cette ff, je voulais pas la laisser sans fin donc j'aide à l'écriture. Ce chapitre ne m'appartient absolument pas ! Ce sont les 4 premiers chapitres publiés par l'auteur que j'ai réuni en 1 seul, pour ça qu'il est si long, ce sera le seul qui fait pour moi là 20 pages word xD Dès le chap 2 qui va tout de suite suivre ce chapitre, c'est moi qui écrit avec l'auteur de cette ff en duo^^ J'espère que cela va vous plaire^^ Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu la ff de base, passer directement au chapitre 2, j'ai absolument rien changé, ces lignes ont été entièrement rédigé par l'auteur :) Bonne lecture^^**

La sueur ruisselait sur les joues de la jeune femme alors que la température en ce début d'hiver n'atteignait pas les 10°C. Il faisait encore sombre à cette heure matinale mais Clarke ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, elle avait pris pour habitude de ce levait une demi-heure avant que le clairon ne réveille toute la compagnie, pour faire son jogging.

Elle atteignit, le souffle court, les bâtiments du 5ème régiment de troupes aéroportés de Polis City. Elle retira ces écouteurs, s'étira et remonta dans sa chambre afin d'être prête à l'heure pour la réunion avec le colonel.

Après s'être douchée et habillée, Clarke rassembla ses cheveux blonds en un chignon parfaitement réalisé. Elle s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier que son uniforme était irréprochable car aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour se faire remarquer. En effet, le lieutenant Kane n'était pas du genre à laisser passer un bouton mal mis ou un cheveu qui dépassait et encore moins lorsque son supérieur, le colonel Cage était présent au régiment. Elle devait être plus que parfaite et faire bonne impression à la réunion concernant la prochaine mission, dans trois jours.

Le lieutenant Kane, bien qu'il soit reconnu pour sa sévérité extrême, l'avait jugé prête pour une opération sur le terrain. Ça ne devait être qu'une mission de reconnaissance de deux semaines aux frontières syriennes, mais Clarke était loin de prendre cela à la légère. C'était sa toute première opération extérieure et elle comptait bien être digne du rôle qu'on lui avait confié.

Voilà déjà 8 mois qu'elle avait passé avec brio son grade d'adjudant et elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pourquoi elle s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre.

Le bruit sourd du clairon résonna dans l'établissement et sortir la jeune fille de ses rêveries. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit au pas de course les trois étages du dortoir des filles et attendit les autres dans la cour d'honneur.

A peine quelques secondes après, Lexa la rejoignit. Comme d'habitude, elle était juste parfaitement habillé aucun cheveu brun ne dépassait du chignon et on aurait dit que ses Rangers sortaient de l'usine.

« - Salut Woods !

\- Bonjour Griffin, répondit Lexa en s'approchant. »

Elles étaient toutes deux en avance et durent patienter quelques minutes. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu et ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup étant donné que les quartiers des pilotes d'hélicoptères, dont faisait partie Lexa, se situait à l'opposé des quartiers du renseignement où était Clarke.

Pour briser la glace, Clarke demanda à la brune si elle était prête pour l'opé. Question qu'elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé étant donné que Lexa avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, plusieurs missions à son actif et bientôt le grade d'adjudant-chef.

« Oui, il le faut, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre et sans la moindre émotion sur son visage légèrement bronzé.

Cette tentative de discussion ayant lamentablement échouée, Clarke regarda ces chaussures et fit mine de refaire ses lassés.

Raven et Octavia arrivèrent dans la minutes qui suivit et saluèrent chaleureusement Clarke.

« -Hey Griffin ! la salua Raven avec sa bonne humeur habituel. Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé de voir le colonel en personne ?

\- Non … bon ok peut-être un peu. C'est quand même notre carrière qu'on joue là. Imagine je fais une bourde phénoménale !

\- Mais non t'inquiètes pas, ça risque pas d'arriver : t'es toujours parfaite Clarke ! la rassura Octavia.

\- Ben voyons ! répondit-elle

\- Et en plus modeste ! Quesque je disais !

La blonde sourit et gratifia Octavia d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui la fit rire.

Octavia et elle avaient fait leurs classes militaires ensemble et étaient dans le même secteur. Quant à Raven, elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle aussi avait suivi un cursus militaire mais dans l'école du Génie et par un heureux hasard elles s'étaient retrouvées affectées au même régiment. Elles étaient ses deux meilleures amies et Clarke était rassurée de faire sa première mission avec des personnes en qui elle portait une confiance aveugle.

Les garçons finirent enfin par arriver. Il y avait Lincoln Whittle de l'ALAT (aviation légère de l'armée de terre), tout comme Woods, Bellamy Blake, médecin militaire et frère d'Octavia, Jasper Jordan de la Cavalerie et Monty des communications.

Les salutations furent de courte durée car Lexa prit rapidement les commandes :

« - Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle, toujours sur le même ton neutre que tout à l'heure

\- Désolé Woods, on a … Jasper n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa le coupa net.

\- Remet ta veste correctement et bougez-vous avant qu'on ne finisse réellement par être en retard. »

Le ton était donné. La chef de mission, Lexa Woods, n'allez pas leur faire de cadeau jusqu'à la fin de l'opération.

La réunion se déroula finalement sans problème. Le colonel Cage avait rappelé que leur mission consistait à rejoindre une équipe déjà sur place et prendre des informations sur les positions possibles des groupes terroristes. Donc jusque-là, ça s'annonçait plutôt banal comme opération. Puis le lieutenant Kane leurs avait assigné leur postes. Positionnant, comme attendu, Woods en leader, étonnamment, Clarke en second et les autres à leur poste habituel.

Clarke eut l'impression que les derniers jours de préparatifs furent les plus longs de toute sa vie. Tout le petit groupe, excepté Lexa qui restait plutôt à l'écart, parlait, mangeait, dormait avec l'excitation de la mission.

Enfin, le jour J arriva. Ils rassemblèrent leurs armes et tout le matériel dans l'avion avant de décoller pour six heures de vol, direction le sud de la Syrie. Le trajet fut assez agréable. Bellamy racontait les bêtises d'Octavia quand elle était petite, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, excepté Octavia qui s'enfonçait dans son siège. Clarke crut même apercevoir ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire sur le visage de Lexa. Elle n'était peut-être pas très chaleureuse dans ses façons de faire mais Clarke devait bien admettre que ça ne la rendait pas moins sublime. La jeune femme avait une carrure musclée sans pour autant ressembler à Hulk mais juste assez pour que l'uniforme lui sied à merveille. Et ses yeux … ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude comme jamais Clarke n'en avait vu. Elle remarqua soudain, qu'elle fixait Lexa dans les yeux depuis un bon moment maintenant. La jeune brune restait impassible, ses yeux verts eux aussi plongés dans les bleus de Clarke. Gênée, ses joues virèrent légèrement au rouge et elle fit mine de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

Des paysages désertiques s'étendaient à perte de vue, parsemés de petits villages. « On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver » pensa Clarke. Et en effet, un quart d'heure plus tard l'avion était cloué au sol sur la base militaire d'Arkadia.

Dès l'avion arrêté, ils s'attelèrent à décharger leur équipement de l'avion pour le transférer dans l'hélicoptère qui devait les amener jusqu'au camp reculé, où l'autre équipe les attendait. Pendant ce temps-là, Lexa signa quelques papiers administratifs à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Après cela, elle rejoignit le groupe dans l'hélicoptère qui leur avait été attribué et ce mis aux commandes, Lincoln en second pilote.

Le voyage fut plutôt court comparé au premier. Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour relier Arkadia au camp D-13.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un lieutenant d'après le grade sur sa poitrine, nous accueillit.

« La brigade alpha-37 je présume ? Je suis le lieutenant Collins. Bienvenue au camp D-13.

Lexa fut la première à lui répondre :

\- Adjudant Lexa Woods à vos ordres mon lieutenant.

Ils se saluèrent à la manière militaire.

\- Vous êtes la chef de brigade ? l'interrogea Collins.

\- Oui mon lieutenant. Je suis en charge du groupe alpha-37 pour la mission de reconnaissance et de sureté aux frontières. »

Clarke ne sut pas si c'était à cause de l'assurance sans faille de Woods ou de ses yeux hypnotiques mais l'homme à la carrure imposante eut lui-même un moment d'égarement et bafouilla quelque chose.

« - Vous… Euh… Je… Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, se reprit Collins visiblement perturbé. »

Les jeunes soldats le suivîmes jusqu'au fond du campement où il leur indiqua à droite la tente commune aux filles et à gauche, celle des garçons. Le lieutenant salua Lexa qui en fit de même et se retira pour leur laisser le temps de s'installer.

Evidemment, l'intérieur de la tente était assez sommaire : 6 lits, 6 tables de chevets et 6 petites armoires. Mais Clarke s'en fichait, elles n'étaient que 4 et avaient donc largement la place d'aménager leur petit coin personnel. Elle déposa son sac à côté d'un des lits du fond et se jeta lourdement dessus. Cette journée de trajet l'avait exténué. Raven s'installa en face de Clarke, Octavia à sa droite et Lexa à côté d'elle. Après une courte pause la blonde s'affaira à ranger méthodiquement son arme et ses affaires dans le cas où il faudrait dégager les lieux en urgence ou s'ils étaient attaqués. Puis, elle déposa une photo de sa mère, Abby, souriante aux les bras de Marcus. Le père de Clarke était mort au combat alors qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère avait rencontré Marcus Kane qu'elle considéré depuis toujours comme un père. Clarke tourna la tête vers le coin de Raven.

« - Raven, la tente va s'effondrer avec tout ce que t'y colles dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

La petite brune avait tapissé tout son pend de tente de photos, de post-it et de posters.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle Griffin ! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. C'est de la stratégie militaire.

Comme le visage de Clarke exprimait une incompréhension totale, Raven reprit :

\- Raah mais tu comprends rien ! Je décore mon environnement comme ma chambre, ainsi je retrouve un confort et un bien-être familier qui me permettent d'être calme et réfléchi, minimisant de cette façon toute erreur de préparation dû au stress, ce qui me permet d'être efficace en mission.

Après la tirade prononcée d'une traite par Raven, un moment de silence suivit, puis Clarke et Octavia esclaffèrent de rire.

\- C'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule, bougonna la jeune fille, vexée, en attendant ça montre que moi au moins j'ai une vie en dehors de l'armée ! dit-elle en regardant Lexa qui n'avait sorti que son arme du sac, aucune photo nulle part.

Avant même que Reyes n'eut fini sa phrase, Clarke sut que la situation aller dégénérer. Et ça ne loupa pas. Lexa se leva d'un bond et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se tenait tendu à l'extrême devant la brune.

\- C'est quoi le problème clairement ? demanda Woods le regard noir fixé sur Reyes.

Raven faisait certes 10cm de moins que son adversaire mais malheureusement, elle avait un très, très fort caractère.

\- Clairement, repris-elle, c'est toi le problème. T'as pas dit une seule phrase de plus de deux mots depuis que je te connais et il semblerait que t'ais aucune vie sociale. Oh mais non ! Attend, maintenant que j'y réfléchis je t'ai vu discuter avec Whittle l'autre jour, vous couchez ensemble ?

« Merde. Elle est morte » pensa Clarke. La grande brune prit avec une rapidité surhumaine Raven par le col et la plaqua violemment contre son armoire en fer. Elle répliqua quasi instantanément en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre de Lexa. Le coup eut l'effet escompté : elle lâcha prise et recula, le souffle coupé. Avant que le combat ne reprenne et que la situation ne parvienne à un point de non-retour, Octavia prit avec force le bras de Raven et l'entraina en dehors de la tente en l'engueulant. Clarke observa la jeune femme, encore pliée sur elle-même. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Raven : elle était petite et frêle mais elle avait la même force que certains hommes. La blonde s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main dans le dos.

« Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Elle s'avança un peu plus et posa une main dans le dos de Lexa. Ça va ? demanda-elle.

La réaction fut immédiate. Lexa se releva d'un seul coup, repoussant brutalement la main de Clarke.

\- C'est bon ça va ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant avec peine sur son lit.

\- Euh… Ok, reprit Clarke surprise. La prochaine fois rappelle moi de la laisser faire.

\- Pas de souci, de toute manière elle serait déjà à l'infirmerie si Octavia l'avait pas sorti.

\- Ben voyons ! Sans vouloir anéantir ton égo quelque peu surdimensionné, dans la position où t'étais c'est toi qui serais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

L'adjudant Woods grommela quelque chose sachant pertinemment que Clarke avait raison. La blonde était rouge de colère, contre Lexa autant que contre Raven dont elle ne comprenait absolument pas la provocation. Elle regarda la jeune femme reprendre peu à peu sa respiration et avec elle, son impassibilité légendaire. Comment faisait-elle pour retrouver un calme pareil à peine cinq minutes après avoir frôler la catastrophe ? se demanda Clarke.

« - Bon ben je te laisse toi et ta fierté, faut que je prenne l'air ! lâcha-elle.

Elle était déjà un pied dehors lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa murmurer quelque chose. Clarke se retourna.

« - Reste, répéta plus clairement la brune. S'il-te-plait. »

 _Aurait-elle dit « s'il te plait » ?_ Clarke ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle revint vers Lexa. Ses yeux verts regardé distraitement ses chaussures. Elle lui sembla alors beaucoup plus jeune et fragile que d'habitude. Clarke s'assit sur son lit, en face d'elle. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent mais la blonde sentit que Lexa se détendait peu à peu. Le calme qui regagnait la jeune femme n'était pas du tout le même que celui qu'elle dégageait en toute circonstance. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus naturel, son corps se voutait légèrement, les contours de son visage s'adoucissaient, sa respiration était un peu plus forte qu'habituellement.

Clarke perdit totalement la notion du temps, se sentant étrangement bien et reposée. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le clairon signalant l'heure du diner retentisse. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur tente et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire sans échanger aucun mot.

Elles retrouvèrent tout le groupe et Lexa et Raven se jetèrent un regard à glacer le sang. Les garçons comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas mais lorsque Bellamy voulut évoquer le sujet Octavia lui fit signe d'immédiatement se taire sous peine d'avoir une 3ème Guerre Mondiale sur les bras. Le repas ce passa donc dans un silence de plomb, personne n'osant prendre la parole.

Rentrés dans leur tente respective, chacun se coucha tôt car demain ils devaient être opérationnels pour commencer la mission sur le terrain. Clarke tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Lexa, posés sur elle. La brune avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Clarke lui rendait son sourire, son visage redevint en un instant de marbre et elle se tourna vivement de l'autre côté. Clarke souris encore plus à la réaction presque enfantine de Lexa.

 _En fin de compte elle n'est peut-être pas si méchante que ça …_

Le camp était encore plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque Clarke et son équipe finirent de mettre leur équipement dans le VAB. Monty vérifiait une dernière fois les appareils de communication, Octavia remontait pour la 51ième reprise sont FAMAS qui brillait même dans la nuit tellement elle l'avait lustré et, juste à côté d'elle, Lincoln faisait de même. De son côté, Raven discutait matériel avec un soldat du Génie de l'autre brigade. Quant à Bellamy, il était du genre très carré. Il avait préparé avec soin tout son matériel médical la veille et l'avait rangé dans le véhicule de manière à être facilement retrouvé en cas d'urgence. Clarke n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète pour la première sortie sur le terrain, tout le monde était plus que prêt. Elle avait d'autant moins de raison de l'être, que Woods et elle avaient eu une réunion une heure plus tôt pour vérifier, encore une fois, le déroulement de la journée avec le lieutenant Collins. Pourtant, elle avait la boule au ventre et elle sentait le stress lui monter à la tête. La blonde se ressaisit au plus vite et fit de son mieux pour paraître calme, voir impassible. Il était hors de question que les autres la voient nerveuse. « Un soldat qui se laisse envahir par ses émotions n'est en aucun cas un soldat » lui répétait sans cesse Kane durant sa formation. De plus Clarke était le second : si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Lexa, elle serait en charge de la vie de chaque membre de sa brigade et elle ne pouvait assurer leur sécurité si la peur prenait le dessus.

Collins sortit brutalement la jeune femme de sa réflexion :

« Griffin ! »

Elle reprit immédiatement son entière concentration mais vu la tête du lieutenant et le ton de sa voix, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom.

« - Veuillez m'excusez mon lieutenant, je vous écoute.

\- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas il y a 30 secondes Griffin alors réveillez-vous ! reprit-il. Ecoutez, je sais que c'est votre 1ère opé mais stress n'a jamais rimé avec concentration. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, on va juste prendre quelques renseignements auprès des populations et on rentre. Rien de dangereux donc reprenez-vous avant de vraiment perdre le contrôle de vos actions !

\- Reçu mon lieutenant !

Heureusement, il n'avait pas parlé fort pour que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas mais à l'entendre Clarke savait que cette situation ne devrait absolument pas se reproduire, dans son propre intérêt et celui des autres. Clarke souffla un bon coup pour oublier les réprimandes plus que claires de Collins et se focaliser sur la mission.

Raven s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Euh … écoute je … je suis désolée pour ma réaction d'hier soir. J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes.

Clarke connaissait très bien Raven : elle ne bafouillait que rarement et ne s'excusait, pour ainsi dire, jamais. Si elle le faisait c'est qu'elle était vraiment sincère. Mais Clarke n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement pour son attitude de la veille. De plus, elle aimait beaucoup trop taquiner son amie pour laisser passer une occasion pareille.

\- UN PEU ?! s'exclama Clarke.

\- Oh ça va ! J'te signale que j'essaie de m'excuser ! Moi Raven Reyes !

\- Noooon ! Raven Reyes, la plus grosse fierté de tout le pays s'excuse ! Serait-ce possible ?! ironisa Clarke.

Raven donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de la blonde qui riait de la situation.

\- C'est bon, tu m'as bien entendu. Je suis désolée donc si jamais c'était cette histoire qui te tracassait …

\- Attend » la coupa Clarke « pourquoi il devrait y avoir un truc qui me « tracasse » ?

\- J'ai entendu Collins te remonter les bretelles. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Raven paraissait réellement inquiète pour son amie. Elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Mais oui arrête de t'en faire pour moi je suis en pleine forme, tout va pour le mieux dans ma vie !

Raven la regarda avec insistance, apparemment sceptique de sa réponse.

\- Je te jure !

Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui discutait avec Lincoln. Soudain, une boule au ventre se reforma au creux de son ventre mais cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas du stress. Ça ressemblait étrangement à de la colère… ou de la jalousie. Lexa grimpa dans le VAB et le sentiment désagréable repartit comme il était venu. L'instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Clarke ne revienne dans la conversation et tente de changer le sujet aborder par Raven.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser mais plutôt à Lexa.

\- Hors de question ! Je venais m'excuser auprès de toi parce que t'es ma meilleure amie et que, même si tu essais visiblement de changer de sujet, je sais qu' ya quelque chose qui cloche. Par contre, s'excuser auprès de Woods ça reviendrait à perdre toute dignité !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la déteste à ce point ? demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à se diriger vers le groupe qui rentrait dans le véhicule.

\- Ch'ai pas, elle m'insupporte c'est tout ! Elle nous prend tous de hauts avec ses grands airs de Commandante ! Clarke, même moi je suis humaine, j'ai mes limites. Et ben tu vois, le « Commander » est largement en dehors des limites.

\- En attendant, c'est elle qui te commande pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ta supérieur. Et te connaissant elles doivent vraiment être très étroites tes « limites », répondit Clarke en souriant.

\- « Supérieur » uniquement sur cette mission, U-NI-QUE-MENT ! Et ne me pousse pas à bout parce que là t'es à deux doigts de les dépasser, répliqua Raven d'un air faussement révolté.

La blonde secoua la tête en souriant face au comportement enfantin de son amie. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'arrière du VAB, à côté de la porte.

Clarke s'étant assise à côté de Bellamy, Raven n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de Lexa. La blonde mit une main devant la bouche pour cacher son sourire grandissant tandis que Reyes lui jetait un regard noir. _Si ça c'est pas l'ironie du sort !_

Toute la brigade Alpha-37 était au complet, excepté Jordan (Jasper) qui se trouvait à l'avant. Un des soldats de l'équipe de Collins lui apprenait deux trois trucs en plus sur comment piloter l'engin sur ce type de terrain. En plus du conducteur, l'autre brigade, dirigée par Collins, les accompagnait dans un autre VAB.

Le lieutenant avait préféré restait avec eux pour leur première sortie, surement histoire de vérifier que chacun remplissait son rôle et que Lexa gérait bien son groupe.

Le convoi démarra enfin et les deux véhicules passèrent les portes du camp.

Globalement, le trajet jusqu'au premier point de contrôle fut calme. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois. Sentant les secousses cesser, Clarke interrogea le lieutenant du regard.

« Le Génie a dû voir quelque chose d'anormal sur la piste. Ils vont juste vérifier que ce ne soit pas une mine, répondit très posément Collins.

La situation devait être d'une banalité affligeante lorsque l'on se déplaçait dans les alentours.

\- Oh ! En parlant de ça, reprit-il, évitez de sortir des sentiers que nos équipes ont déjà balisés. Les djihadistes ont la sale manie de laisser des bombes artisanales sur le côté, pour les mettre sur la route dès que les démineurs sont passés. Quand nous avons repris cette zone sous contrôle, ils n'ont pas pu récupérer leurs mines. Et même si mes hommes ont sécurisé les principales routes, il se peut que les rebords soient encore jonchés d'explosifs. »

Sur ce dernier conseil fort rassurant, le véhicule reprit sa marche sur le chemin cabossé.

Les deux équipent firent une première halte, vingt minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un village. Plusieurs amas de pierres faisaient office de maison pour la quinzaine de personnes qui vivaient ici. Le groupe traversa les ruines et avant d'arriver au niveau des gens, Collins s'adressa à voix basse à la brigade Alpha-37 :

« Suivez-moi, ne parlez pas, juste écoutez et regardez attentivement. »

Le lieutenant s'avança vers les villageois et se présenta. Un des villageois parlait à peu près l'anglais et traduit les questions que le militaire leur posa. Il s'agissait surtout de rechercher la moindre information sur les positions actuelles des terroristes. Collins utilisait exactement les mêmes techniques d'approche que l'équipe de Clarke avait apprise lors de leur formation. La blonde reprit peu à peu confiance en elle en voyant qu'il suffisait juste de mettre en application ce qu'on leur avait appris durant ces 4 ans d'apprentissage.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Collins jugea qu'il avait obtenu le maximum de renseignement qu'il pouvait.

Les militaires remontèrent dans leur véhicule respectif et la matinée se poursuivit de la même manière. Ils interrogeaient les habitants, fouillaient quelques maisons pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de réserves d'armes et ils reprenaient leur route pour le prochain hameau. Collins ordonna la pause non loin du dernier village rencontré. Le groupe retrouva un peu de fraicheur dans une maisonnette de pierre laissée à l'abandon.

Même si personne n'avait fait de commentaire, Clarke savait que tout son groupe était épuisé par la chaleur harassante. L'entrainement les avait préparés à tout sauf à l'épreuve du climat.

Avant même de manger, Bellamy passa en revue chaque personne de sa brigade. Vint le tour de Clarke.

« Ça va ? Pas de vertiges ?

\- Non, ça va, répondit Clarke.

\- Pas d'envie de vomir ?

\- Non.

\- Pas mal aux pieds ?

\- Non plus.

\- A la tête ?

\- Pour la centième fois NON ! T'inquiète Blake, je suis en pleine forme comme d'habitude ! assura la blonde alors qu'un léger mal de tête commençait effectivement à apparaitre. Elle mit ça sur le compte du soleil même si elle portait en permanence sa casquette.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça tu t'étais péter un ligament. De toute manière, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter, Clarke.

Il porta doucement sa main au front de la jeune fille. Elle sourit timidement, presque gênée du contact.

\- Mouais, repris Bellamy en retirant sa main, pense à bien t'hydrater parce ta température me parait quand même un peu haute.

\- Chef ! Oui chef ! répondit Clarke, la main en salut et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme souffla de désespoir face à la réaction de Clarke et son entêtement à ne jamais écouter ses conseils.

La blonde sortit sa ration du sac et l'avala à grandes bouchés, affamée par cette première expérience du terrain.

« Hé Clarke ?

Elle détourna les yeux de sa nourriture.

\- T'es au courant que ça se mange chaud ça ! fit remarquer Jasper.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil aux rations des autres, ils n'avaient même pas encore fini de chauffer leur conserve qu'elle avait pratiquement fini la sienne. Ils rirent tous à la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle sourit.

\- J'avoue la mienne est peut-être froide, mais en attendant elle reste comestible… »

Jasper regarda sa ration devant lui. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant qu'elle était en train de cramer dans les flammes du chauffe-ration.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Râla le garçon.

Un nouvel éclat de rire anima le repas.

Le moment de détente fut de courte durée car le planning de la journée était chargé. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas pour attaquer au plus vite le reste de la journée. Le groupe rassemblait leurs affaires lorsque Collins les interpella.

« Alpha-37 écoutez-moi un instant. Vous avez montré votre sérieux et vos aptitudes ce matin donc autant vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite. Cette aprèm vous serez en autonomie. On va se répartir les points de contrôle et on se rejoindra à 19h30 au camp. Ma brigade et moi on prendra un VAB pour aller vers l'Est et vous prendrez l'autre pour aller au Nord. Comme ça on peut finir plus tôt et ça vous entrainera étant donné que la route Nord est sans risques. Jordan les coordonnées sont dans le GPS. Compris ?

\- Oui mon lieutenant ! répondit Lexa. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Clarke s'aperçut que la brune était anormalement pâle. Sa peau bronzée avait presque virée au blanc. Le lieutenant s'éloigna vers ses hommes et la blonde s'approcha de Lexa.

« Hey ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke se surprit elle-même par la fébrilité dans sa voix. Elle était réellement inquiète pour la jeune femme.

\- Très bien », répondit-elle d'une froideur à glacer le sang, sans même lever les yeux.

Le ton quasiment haineux de sa coéquipière inquiéta encore plus la blonde. Lexa commençait à partir rejoindre les autres qui s'éloignaient vers le VAB lorsque Clarke attrapa son poignet. La brune s'immobilisa net et se tourna, apparemment surprise par ce contact. Son regard croisa enfin celui de la jeune femme et pendant quelques secondes, Clarke ne vit plus rien d'autre que les yeux vert de Lexa. D'un vert si profond … Après un court silence, elle se ressaisit et retira rapidement sa prise.

« Euh … je … pardon… » Clarke ne savait même pas de quoi elle s'excusait. « J'ai …

Lexa, visiblement troublée elle aussi, secoua légèrement la tête et retrouva son visage indéchiffrable.

\- Je vais bien, la-coupa la brune. Je te promets »

Elle prononça ces derniers mots avec une douceur que Clarke ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle hocha la tête, un peu plus satisfaite de cette réponse. Lexa repartit vers le véhicule suivit de près par la blonde.

Juste avant de monter, Collins et un autre soldat approchèrent.

« Woods !

\- Oui mon lieutenant !

\- L'autonomie n'exclut pas le contrôle. C'est pourquoi un de mes meilleurs hommes vous accompagnera. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème il saura le régler. Donc voici l'adjudant-chef Murphy.

Clarke employa toutes ses forces à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ce Murphy n'était pas plus épais qu'un fétu de paille et avait une tête de drogué, les yeux explosés et le visage plus sale qu'une serpillère. _Si c'est ça le fleuron de l'armée Américaine, on est pas dans la merde pour la prochaine guerre !_ Pas de jugement physique si ça se trouve ce type allait les impressionner par son expérience du terrain pensa-t-elle. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de le prendre.

Leur mission en autonomie se passait plutôt bien excepté le fait que les soupçons de Clarke s'étaient confirmés : Murphy était un abruti de première classe. Il ne cessa de râler toute l'après-midi.

Le GPS n'indiquait plus qu'un seul village sur le trajet quand Jasper stoppa le moteur.

« On peut pas continuer en VAB ici. Ya dû y avoir une tempête de sable récemment parce que là ya une épaisseur de sable fin trop importante. Si jamais j'essaie de rouler dessus on risque de s'enfoncer et de plus pouvoir repartir.

Murphy jura pour la centième fois depuis le départ mais personne n'y prêta attention.

\- Green contacte Collins et informe le de la situation » intervint Woods. « Jordan combien de kilomètres jusqu'au prochain point de contrôle ?

\- A peine 5, commandante. »

Lexa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Ok, on va continuer à pied.

Murphy poussa un grognement suivit d'un long soupir. Clarke ne le connaissait que depuis trois heures mais ce type l'énervait à un tel point, qu'elle l'aurait étranglé sur le champ s'ils avaient été seuls.

\- T'es sûr ? » demanda Octavia. « Si jamais ça craint, on aura pas de renfort avant un bon bout de temps à mon avis.

\- Ya que cinq kilomètres pour rallier le dernier village. Si on se dépêche on peut y être en moins d'un quart d'heure et le lieutenant Collins a dit que c'était plutôt calme ici.

\- Ouais, 'fin il a aussi dit que ce gars était un de ses meilleurs hommes ! murmura Raven en pointant Murphy.

\- Oh ! Ch'ui juste à côté et ch'ui pas sourd ! Alors tu peux être sûr que ça va remonter jusqu'au lieutenant. Tu peux déjà rentrer à la base préparer tes affaires ma cocotte ! »

De nouveau, Clarke pressentit que les choses allaient mal tourner d'ici peu. Elle avait vraiment un don pour voir arriver ce genre de situation !

Raven allait répliquer lorsque Lexa la stoppa net :

« Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. On n'est pas au camp donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui commande ici. Reyes tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire inutile. Murphy tu te calme immédiatement ou je te jure que je te laisse dans le désert. »

A aucun moment elle n'avait crié pourtant la froideur dans sa voix avait suffi à faire taire tous le monde. Pour un moment Clarke observa la brune. Elle avait une telle prestance lorsqu'elle s'exprimait qu'elle imposait automatiquement le respect. Woods brisa le silence qu'elle avait créé :

« J'ai dit qu'on irait à pied donc ce serait un bon début si vous sortiez du VAB. »

Tout le groupe sortit de son état de léthargie et Lincoln et Octavia ouvrirent la porte. Clarke descendit du véhicule, plissant les yeux le temps de s'adapter à la forte luminosité. C'était la fin de la journée mais l'air était encore plus chaud qu'à midi, à la limite du supportable pour une première sortie dans le désert.

Les neuf soldats prirent leur sac et armes et commencèrent à marcher sur le chemin ensablé.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, les râlements de Murphy reprirent de plus belle.

Clarke tourna la tête vers derrière. Il trainait les pieds quinze mètres derrière.

« Non mais sans dec', comment il a pu rentrer à l'armée celui-là ?! pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- J'ai entendu parlait de son père, répondit Bellamy. Apparemment, c'est un ancien commando Marine. Ce type est carrément une légende dans son unité !

\- Aaaah ! Tout s'éclaire ! ironisa Raven qui avait rejoint la conversation.

\- Murphy accélère ! Faut pas qu'on se disperse ! » cria Lexa qui était un peu plus loin devant.

Contrairement à ce qui lui était demandé, Murphy s'arrêta quelques secondes puis commença à s'écarter du chemin. Tous les autres s'arrêtèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu' il fout ? » murmura Lincoln. « Eh Oh ! Tu vas où là ? On doit rester sur le chemin balisé !

\- Oups ! Trop tard. » répondit le soldat, un sourire insupportable au coin des lèvres.

Lexa lui ordonna de revenir, en vain. Il se dirigeait vers un petit bosquet d'arbres morts.

« C'est bon, je vais juste m'assoir à l'ombre ! T'inquiète la brunette, c'est pas deux minutes de retard qui vont finir ta carrière. En revanche, si tu me laisses pas prendre cette pause bien méritée, tu pourras prendre le même vol retour que ta pote agressive. »

Raven répliqua l'instant d'après alors que Lexa resta impassible, le visage fermé. Clarke sentit la colère empourprer ses joues. _De quel droit la menaçait-il ? Pour qui il se prenait ce type ?!_ Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où Murphy s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendit pas Lexa l'appeler, aveuglé par la colère soudaine.

« Ah Griffin ! Ça tombe bien que tu viennes à moi parce que j'ai plus d'eau. Passe-moi ta gourde.

\- Pas de soucis ! Tu vas te la recevoir dans la face ma gourde ! s'exclama-t-elle de rage.

La blonde n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Murphy qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir déposer lourdement son sac par terre quand un souffle puissant projeta violemment la jeune femme en arrière, puis plus rien.

Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lexa était là. Elle parlait… Non, elle criait à quelqu'un quelque chose mais impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit d'autre que le sifflement insupportable dans ses oreilles. La blonde voulut se relever mais une douleur fulgurante foudroya sa tête et traversa tout son corps. Elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Lexa la repoussa doucement au sol. Clarke ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle lui disait mais étrangement sa présence la rassurait. Ça n'était surement pas dû à ses yeux qui, cette fois ci, exprimaient de la colère … ou peut-être du stress … non… de la peur. Lexa Woods avait peur. Clarke sentait toujours sa main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son bras. Elle tremblait légèrement mais ce contact suffit à la rassurer. Elle reconnut Bellamy qui accourait avant de se laisser submerger par le noir.

La chaleur étouffante réveilla Clarke. Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. La croix rouge dans un carré blanc peinte au-dessus d'elle, lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, allongée. La blonde voulut se redresser mais un éclair de douleur traversa tout son corps.

« Hey, doucement, doucement » Raven apparut dans son champs de vision. « Tout va bien, ok ? Tout va bien Clarke, répéta-t-elle. » Des cernes marquaient son visage fin.

« - Qu'est-ce-que … qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

La brune posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke fouilla désespérément dans ses souvenirs. La mission, le groupe, Murphy, l'explosion… Lexa. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui c'était passé. Une nouvelle fois elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur la rattrapa. Elle retint un gémissement mais une grimace trahit l'élancement dans son crâne.

\- Calme-toi Clarke, ça va allait. Bell' a dit que t'avais eu un gros choc à la tête et mais à part une énorme bosse et un mal de tête tu n'auras pas de séquelles. Faut juste que tu te reposes pendant un temps.

\- Tout le monde va bien, hein ? » La brune évitait manifestement le regard interrogateur de son amie. « RAVEN ! cria Clarke en absence de réponse.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers la jeune femme qui, malgré la douleur et les avertissements s'était assise.

\- Octavia a été légèrement blessée et … et Murphy est … il est mort.

Clarke resta un long moment sans rien dire. Certes, ce type était un con fini et elle le détestait mais il était dans LEUR brigade, sous SA responsabilité. Elle l'avait laissé s'écarter du chemin alors que Collins les avait prévenus pour les mines. Un soldat était mort par sa faute.

Comme si Raven devinait les pensées de la jeune femme, elle reprit la parole :

\- Clarke, regarde-moi. » Elle releva le menton de son amie. « C'est en aucun cas ta faute, d'accord ? Ce n'est ni la tienne, ni celle des autres, ni celle de Woods. Ce gars était juste un …

Au nom de Lexa, Clarke eut comme un électrochoc.

\- Où est-elle ? la coupa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lexa, elle est où ? répéta Clarke.

\- Euh … Elle était là toute la nuit et ce matin… ah oui ! Ce matin, Collins l'a convoqué dans la grande tente. Il n'avait pas l'air … »

Clarke n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle trouva la force de se lever malgré la douleur et les réprimandes de Raven. Lexa était la commandante, elle serait automatiquement désignée comme responsable de la mort de Murphy. Sa carrière était finie, il fallait qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

La blonde sortit en trombe de la tente de l'infirmerie et traversa le camp aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Elle croisa Monty et Jasper qui la regardèrent sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. La jeune femme ne s'en aperçue même pas et continua sur sa lancée. A l'approche de la grande tente centrale, Clarke entendit la voix forte du lieutenant, il criait. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fit irruption dans la tente. Lexa se tenait droite comme un piquet, devant Collins qui était rouge de rage. Le visage de la brune, si impassible d'habitude, laissa paraitre de la surprise à la vue de Clarke mais aussi une fatigue certaine. Elle ne se ressaisit qu'une fois que Collins ait prit la parole :

« Griffin qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ?! dit-il, la colère dans sa voix.

Clarke, qui s'était figée un moment devant les yeux de Lexa, se reprit elle aussi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la virer ! Elle a essayé de l'empêcher de sortir de la piste, on l'a tous fait ! Mais ce type n'était qu'un connard ! Il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'on lui disait ! Personne ne pouvait quitter la route sans risquer de se faire exploser ! On ne pouvait rien faire ! Lexa n'y ait pour rien ! s'exclama-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle avait sorti ça d'une seule traite sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Collins resta quelques secondes figé par la familiarité et l'irrespect total dont Clarke venait de faire preuve.

\- Vous avez tué le fils du meilleur soldat de l'armée américaine. A ton avis comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant qu'il est mort sous mon commandement ? Ma carrière sera finie la seconde d'après. Et toi, petit officier de merde, tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas faire ça ? répondit-il d'un calme glacial. Eh bien tu sais quoi… »

Il s'approchait peu à peu de la blonde. « … grâce à toi, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne vais pas virer ta copine. Je vais vous dégager toutes les deux. Je vais me faire un plaisir de ruiner vos carrières, votre réputation et votre vie par la même occasion. »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Clarke. Lexa s'était elle aussi rapprochée. La blonde tentait quant à elle de se montrer forte face aux menaces du lieutenant mais malgré elle, ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien petite fille. C'EST MOI LE CHEF ICI ! » Il avait brutalement délaissé sa voix glacial pour crier à la tête de la blonde. « JE SUIS … CAPABLE … DE TOUT ! »

Chaque hurlement de l'homme martelait le crâne de Clarke. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mettre à pleurer.

Pris par sa rage, Collins empoigna le col de la jeune femme qui refusait de baisser son regard. Et presque instantanément, des mains le repoussèrent brutalement en arrière. Le lieutenant manqua de tomber. Lexa poussa avec fermeté Clarke derrière elle, se positionnant entre elle et Collins. Ce dernier allait répliquait bien plus violemment lorsque Bellamy entra dans la tente.

La seconde qui suivit, Collins avait repris un air calme, presque détaché.

« Euh… excusez-moi mon lieutenant, je… euh … je ne pensais pas que vous étiez occupé, dit Bellamy, en observant ses deux coéquipières qui elles, n'affichaient vraiment pas un sourire paisible.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? reprit-il l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Blake ? répondit le lieutenant.

Bellamy quitta enfin les filles du regard pour se tourner vers son supérieur.

\- Euh … je venais récupérer l'adjudant Griffin qui s'est malencontreusement « échappée » de l'infirmerie où elle devrait être en ce moment.

Le jeune homme avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots. Clarke aurait dû être énervé contre son ami qui allait probablement lui passer un énième savon mais à cet instant, elle lui était plus que reconnaissante de leur avoir éviter de se faire tabasser.

« Oui, nous étions justement en train de parler de ça. Griffin va être conduite à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens et Woods l'accompagnera.

L'homme regarda les concernées, un sourire dénué de tout sentiment sur le visage.

\- Très bien, répondit simplement Bellamy en inclinant la tête avant de sortir de la tente.

Lexa tenait toujours fermement le bras de Clarke et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

Collins s'était déplacé jusqu'au seuil de l'ouverture. Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers lui et lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de quitter la tente l'homme leur murmura :

« Préparez vos affaires, vous prenez le premier vol pour Arkadia. »

Sa voix grave provoqua un frisson dans l'échine de la blonde.

Lexa ne lâcha Clarke qu'à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de la tente de commandement. Lorsqu'enfin elle retira sa main du bras de sa coéquipière, celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que la brune était déjà loin devant elle.

« Lexa ! » cria-t-elle.

La brune ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas. Clarke savait que si elle persistait à essayer de lui parler, Lexa allait totalement se renfermer.

Elles remballèrent donc leurs affaires dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia et Raven firent irruption.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Octavia inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

\- Vous vous êtes fait virer ou quoi ? ironisa Raven.

Clarke la regarda l'air dépité. Raven comprit de suite.

\- Nooon … mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de Murphy ? Collins vous a accusez de la mort de cet abruti ? reprit Reyes révoltée. Je vais lui parler.

La jeune femme se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie lorsque Clarke la retint par le poignet.

\- Raven, on n'est pas virer t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout va bien et Lexa m'accompagne.

\- Ah ouais c'est pour ça que vous faîtes vos sacs …, intervint Octavia suspicieuse.

\- L'hôpital est assez loin apparemment, on risque d'y rester quelques jours, répondit la blonde.

Clarke préférait largement mentir à ses meilleures amies que de les voir se faire virer elles-aussi, pour une réaction impulsive et stupide.

\- Ok, dis Raven visiblement convaincue. Dans ce cas-là, prends soin de toi Clarke et pas de bêtises, du moins pas sans moi !

Clarke se força à rire et prit un peu trop fort son amie dans ses bras.

\- Wow ! Clarke j'arrive plus à respirer là ! rigola-t-elle.

Elle recula et serra de la même manière Octavia.

\- A bientôt Griffin, sois prudente !

\- A bientôt, O.

Clarke s'empressa de prendre son sac et de sortir de la tente, suivit de Lexa. Elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps si elle faisait ses au revoir aux garçons. Le moteur du 4x4 tournait déjà lorsqu'elles atteignirent les portes du camp. Les sièges étaient disposés de façon à ce que les deux jeunes femmes soient l'une en face de l'autre. Et pourtant, ça ne débloqua pas la conversation.

Une bonne heure après leur départ, le silence pesait toujours dans le véhicule. Clarke tenta de capter le regard de Lexa à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Les yeux vert de la jeune femme fixaient inlassablement le sol. Aucun sentiment ne se peignait sur son visage fermé.

« Lexa, je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû …

\- Non, en effet tu n'aurais pas dû, la coupa-t-elle.

Clarke fut surprise par le ton glacial de la brune.

\- Je… heu… Excuse-moi mais j'allais pas juste le laisser te virer alors qu'on est tous responsables !

\- Si, Clarke ! Tu aurais dû rester à ta place. Je gérais la situation.

\- Tu « gérais » la situation ? répéta-elle, totalement incrédule.

\- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu on n'en serait pas là ! cria-t-elle. On ne serait pas deux à avoir ruiné notre avenir !

\- Collins te gueulait dessus ! Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça mais il était hors de question que je le laisse faire ! s'exclama-elle essoufflée.

Lexa leva enfin la tête, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les bleus de la blonde. Cette fois ci, Clarke lut clairement la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Plusieurs secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes passèrent, une éternité pour Clarke qui perdit entièrement la notion du temps.

« Clarke …, balbutia Lexa, je …

Elle fut brutalement coupée par une secousse d'une violence inouïe. Le mouvement projeta Clarke vers l'arrière, ravivant de plein fouet sa blessure à la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par la douleur.

Une odeur âcre de fumée emplissait ses narines. Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était couchée sur ce qui semblait être le toit du 4x4. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de réaliser que le véhicule avait été pris pour cible. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de là.

Elle se redressa un peu trop rapidement ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sa tête tournait et son bras droit la lançait. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois pour essayer de retrouver une vision claire. Une peur incommensurable s'empara alors d'elle. Lexa se tenait couchée face contre sol, apparemment inconsciente.

« Lexa … » Clarke atteint avec difficultés la brune. La main tremblante, elle posa deux doigts dans le cou de sa coéquipière. La blonde souffla de soulagement en sentant le cœur battre dans ses veines. Avec la plus grande douceur, elle retourna le corps inerte de Lexa. Une entaille profonde abimait son front, faisant couler le sang sur son beau visage.

Clarke secoua délicatement les épaules de Lexa. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle ouvrit enfin les paupières. La fragilité que Clarke lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui brisa le cœur. Cette fragilité qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à cacher d'habitude explosait dans ses pupilles.

« Clarke …, balbutia la brune.

\- Hey, je suis là. Ça va allait Lexa je te promets.

En attendant son nom, la peur dans ses yeux diminua légèrement.

\- On a été attaqués. Il faut qu'on bouge Lexa, reprit Clarke d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu peux te relever ?

Lexa réussit à s'assoir mais un gémissement lui échappa. La blonde lui maintint le dos de son genou, une main sur son épaule. Aucune des deux n'étaient en états pour faire des kilomètres de marche jusqu'à un point sûr. Clarke allait demander au pilote la distance jusqu'au prochain village lorsqu'elle vit une mare de sang. Le corps du pilote avait été complètement explosé par le missile. Elle réprima son envie de vomir, attrapa le pistolet du soldat et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lexa.

\- Faut qu'on sorte de là, maintenant ! dit-elle d'un ton plus urgent.

Elle passa le bras de la brune autour de son cou.

\- Clarke… part… murmura Lexa dans un soupir.

\- Je pars avec toi !

\- Clarke …

\- NON ! s'exclama-elle la voix plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lexa tu restes avec moi, c'est pas négociable !

Clarke aida la jeune femme à se redresser et força la porte d'un coup de pied. A peine eut elle ajustée sa vision à la lumière vive, que des coups de feux retentirent. Immédiatement, Clarke recula, trainant Lexa jusqu'au fond du 4x4.

Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put pour analyser la situation. Les coups venait, visiblement, de derrière la dune d'en face. De sa main gauche, elle tira maladroitement vers l'endroit où provenait le bruit. Les échanges de coups s'enchainèrent et Clarke se laissait envahir de plus en plus par la panique. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques balles avant d'être à cours de munitions. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lexa qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

« Merde, merde, merde ! jura-t-elle. Fais chier !

La blonde, profitant d'un moment de répit, chercha désespérément du côté de Lexa s'il y avait une radio en état de marche.

\- Ne sois pas si grossière Clarke … murmura Lexa, au moins … on va mourir ensemble. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la brune. Elle souriait bêtement. Lexa Woods venait de faire une blague ! Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle avait attendu le pire moment de sa vie pour sortir une blague. Si la situation n'avait pas était aussi critique Clarke lui aurait probablement donné un petit coup dans l'épaule en souriant, mais la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale résonna. Elle repéra avec soulagement une radio qui semblait fonctionnelle.

« - On ne va pas mourir Lex' ! Continue de me parler ok ?

Ce surnom était sorti naturellement de la bouche de la blonde.

\- … Ok …, répondit faiblement Lexa.

Clarke alluma rapidement la radio et la mit sur la fréquence de sa brigade.

\- Adjudant Griffin pour Alpha-37 ! Répondez !

Un grésillement suivit puis après ce qui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un répondit :

\- Clarke ?

\- Monty ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu …

\- Lexa et moi sommes prises pour cible en plein milieu du désert, le coupa-t-elle. Le 4x4 est HS et le pilote est mort. Aucun moyen de partir sans se faire tirer dessus. J'ai quasiment plus de munition et Lexa est blessée !

Après un court silence, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de reprendre son souffle, Monty répondit :

\- Bien reçu. Des renforts sont en route. On arrive Clarke, tenez bon. Continue de parler.

\- Bougez-vous ! On va pas tenir longtemps et Lexa est aussi blanche qu'un l'… »

Clarke s'interrompit en entendant un son métallique résonner à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit un gaz jaunâtre s'échapper de l'objet jeté. _Une grenade soporifique !_ Jamais elle n'aurait pensait avoir aussi peur qu'à cet instant. La radio tomba de ses mains.

« Non, non, non ... » Elle lâcha son arme et à la place prit la main de Lexa, se couvrant la bouche de l'autre main.

La fumée envahit rapidement toute la carcasse du 4x4. Clarke, prise de vertiges, s'écroula par terre. Et, peu à peu, sa main lâcha prise sur celle de la brune. Des silhouettes floues approchèrent du véhicule. Toute son âme lui criait de se lever mais son corps refusa catégoriquement d'exécuter ses ordres et ses paupières finirent par se fermer lourdement.

Un sceau d'eau glacée sortit brutalement Clarke de son sommeil forcé. Elle émergea peu à peu et toussa pour dégager l'eau de ses bronches. Son mal de tête s'était amplifié ce qui la ramena désagréablement à la réalité et en quelques secondes tout lui revint en bloc : Collins, l'attaque, Lexa, la grenade … les silhouettes. La peur reprit violemment possession de son corps et la força à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme cligna fortement des yeux pour faire disparaitre le voile flou qui entourait la personne. Un homme grand à la carrure imposante la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un foulard noir cachait la moitié de son visage. La couleur sable de sa veste laissait apparaitre des tâches rougeâtres sur les manches. Par instinct, Clarke voulut reculer et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la blonde prit conscience des chaînes qui lui encerclait les poignets et les chevilles.

« On va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses » dit-il d'une voix bien trop calme pour la rassurer.

L'homme sortit rapidement de la pièce. Clarke secoua la tête et tenta d'analyser au mieux la situation malgré la panique grandissante. La salle où elle avait été emmenée ressemblait plus à un cube qu'à une pièce : elle était très étroite et assez basse de plafond. Seule une fente dans le mur éclairait ce qui s'apparentait visiblement à un cachot.

La blonde se redressa péniblement et aperçu une tête brune complètement avachie à quelques mètres en face d'elle. _Lexa !_ Tout son corps était inerte, seules des chaines aux poignets maintenaient la jeune femme debout. Clarke perdit le peu de réflexion qu'elle s'efforçait de garder jusque-là et tira violemment sur ses chaines, cherchant désespérément à atteindre la brune. Une douleur à l'épaule droite lui arracha un gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir.

« Voilà voilà ! J'arrive Clarke. »

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? _Peu importe_. L'inconnu revint dans la pièce et la jeune femme rassembla toutes ses forces pour reprendre le maximum de contenance. _Surtout ne rien laisser paraître_. Rester de marbre autant que possible si l'on se faisait prendre par l'ennemi, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'on lui avait apprises durant sa formation de soldat. Malheureusement, rien ne l'avait jamais préparait à une telle vague de terreur.

L'homme se posta devant Clarke, les poches de son jean remplies et un marteau déjà taché de sang dans une main.

« On va jouer à un jeu Clarke. Les règles sont les suivantes : je pose les questions. Tu réponds correctement, je ne te fais aucun mal, ou le moins possible. »

Il marqua une pause, quittant son regard du marteau pour rejoindre les yeux bleu de Clarke, impassiblement fixés sur lui.

« Tu réponds mal, reprit-il, ça risque de se compliquer pour toi et ton amie. » Il sortit de sa poche un collier métallique : la plaque d'identité militaire. _Evidemment, voilà comment il connait mon nom !_

« Lexa, c'est ça ? »

A l'évocation de son nom, un frisson parcourut le corps tendu à l'extrême de la blonde. _Ok, ne rien laisser paraître : plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_ L'homme à demi-masqué pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Oui c'est bien ça »

Un sourire se laissait deviner derrière son foulard. Malgré elle, Clarke quitta les yeux noirs de l'homme et fixa un point derrière elle. Inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur Lexa. Une tâche de sang nappait le sol sous la brune. La blonde se retint de tirer une nouvelle fois sur ses fers et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son assaillant. Le bleu azur s'était noirci par la haine que ressentait la jeune femme mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, bien au contraire, il restait calme, presque joyeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est encore en vie. Malheureusement, j'ai un peu trop tiré sur la corde tout à l'heure et elle ne s'en ait toujours pas remise… Enfin bref, elle ne m'ait pas d'une grande utilité pour le moment donc je vais me rabattre sur toi, Clarke. »

Plus il prononçait son nom, plus sa confiance en soi s'effritait. La jeune femme respirait bien trop fort pour paraitre calme et des perles de sueurs commençaient à se former sur son front malgré la fraicheur de la pièce et ses efforts pour rester impassible aux menaces de l'homme. Ce dernier se mit à marcher nonchalamment, faisant les cents pas devant la prisonnière.

« On va commencer par une question facile afin que tu assimile bien les règles du jeu. A quel régiment appartiens-tu ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer avec toujours autant de haine son agresseur. En absence de réponse, l'homme stoppa net ses va-et-vient et projeta violement le marteau dans les côtes de la blonde. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la pièce.

« Hum… mauvaise réponse Clarke. Question suivante, en espérant que celle-ci te paraisse plus claire : de quelle base viens-tu ? »

Le coup qu'il venait de lui assener lui avait surement brisait plusieurs côtes côté droit et la douleur lui avait momentanément coupée la respiration. Clarke cherchait difficilement à reprendre son souffle lorsque le marteau s'éleva de nouveau pour cette fois-ci, se fracassait sur son épaule droite. La douleur redoubla d'intensité et un hurlement encore plus fort que le premier transperça l'air. L'épaule, déjà endommagée, devait surement être broyée à l'heure actuelle.

« Apparemment tu n'as pas bien saisi les règles blondie »

La jeune femme redressa péniblement la tête. A ce rythme, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques jours, voire quelques heures, avant de craquer. Il fallait seulement tenir le plus longtemps possible, gagner du temps en attendant qu'une équipe viennent les secourir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix rauque de Clarke la surprise elle-même.

« Non, non, non Clarke. Tu n'y es toujours pas. JE pose les questions. »

L'homme avait cessé de marcher et s'était abaissé au niveau des yeux embués de la jeune femme.

« D'ailleurs, reprit-il, j'en ai une autre pour toi : que sais-tu à propos d'A.L.I.E. ? »

Un bref moment de répit permit à la blonde de se concentrer sur ce que le bourreau venait de dire. _A.L.I.E. …_ Son esprit était embrouillé par la douleur, par la rapidité des évènements et elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs ce mot mais rien ne lui revenait.

« - Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez. »

Pressentant un nouveau coup arriver, elle serra les dents pour éviter de gratifier l'homme d'un autre cri de souffrance. Au lieu de ça, il serra violement le visage abimé de la blonde d'une main et déposa lourdement son marteau au sol. A la place, Clarke vit une petite lame d'acier s'approcher de sa joue droite. Instinctivement, elle recula mais son corps heurta le mur derrière elle. Elle tenta de dégager son visage mais l'emprise de l'homme était beaucoup trop forte. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa joue, traçant une entaille de l'oreille jusqu'au menton. Sa respiration se fit d'autant plus forte qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir la bouche et laisser échapper un cri.

L'homme tourna avec force la tête de la blonde, s'offrant une nouvelle surface à tailladée.

« Toujours rien qui te revient ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ou de qui vous me parlez. »

Une douleur plus prononcée que la précédente s'étira sur l'autre joue de Clarke. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à contrôler sa peine et n'émit aucun bruit. _A.L.I.E. …_ Plus, elle y pensait plus ce mot lui semblait familier, elle l'avait déjà vu ou entendu mais impossible de se rappelait où ni quand. Non pas qu'elle est l'intention de craquer mais ça lui aurait au moins permit de savoir ce que ce type leur voulait.

L'homme lui lâcha le visage qui retomba lourdement.

« C'est que tu es tenace. »

Quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et encadraient désormais son visage se teintèrent de rougeau contact de sa joue ensanglantée. Clarke leva doucement la tête, le fixa plusieurs secondes avec autant de haine qu'elle pouvait transmettre avant de lui cracher en plein visage.

L'homme s'essuya avec sa manche puis rigola. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos, un rire sans émotion qui ne pressentait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Tenace et arrogante, reprit-il »

L'homme s'éloigna lentement et s'agenouilla juste devant Lexa, regardant la blonde avec un sourire figé sur son visage. Elle sentit son ventre se serrait à lui en couper le souffle. Il rangea minutieusement dans une poche son petit couteau pour en sortir un beaucoup plus imposant à la place. La peur que ressentait Clarke jusque-là laissa soudainement place à l'effroi le plus total. Jamais elle n'avait encore ressentit un sentiment aussi terrifiant.

Malgré elle, un « non » presque inaudible sortit de sa bouche. L'inconnu quitta enfin les yeux de la blonde pour se tourner vers l'autre soldat. La lame s'approcha dangereusement du bras de Lexa encore inconsciente, avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. L'effet fut immédiat. La brune hurla de douleur ré ouvrant à peine les yeux.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! DEGAGE ! »

Désormais, Clarke criait aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient. Elle essaya de toute son âme et de tout son être de défaire ses chaînes, oubliant totalement la souffrance que son corps lui imposait, en vain.

Le bourreau ressortit à peine le couteau de la plaie et traça une longue droite sur tout l'avant-bras de la jeune femme ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. La blonde tira encore plus fort si possible. A cet instant, le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait s'était évaporé. Tout était devenu flou, voilé par les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues ecchymosées et par la rage et la peur.

Des flots d'insultes sortirent de la bouche de Clarke alors que l'homme entreprit de taillader l'autre bras de la brune. Sa voix oscillait entre les graves et les aigus se brisant par moment par ses sanglots ou son besoin de respirer, puis elle reprenait aussitôt, tirant toujours sur ses liens. Son bras droit était entièrement engourdi et elle ne tenait debout que sur une seule jambe mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait pu tenir sous la torture mais voir Lexa, à deux mètres d'elle, se vidait de son sang était juste insoutenable. Il était hors de question qu'elle la perde. Elles n'étaient certes pas les meilleures amies du monde et ne se connaissait que depuis peu mais c'était sa coéquipière et, inexplicablement, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. L'impuissance que ressentait maintenant, la jeune femme surpassait de loin la haine et la ramena un tant soit peu à la raison. _Réfléchis Clarke, réfléchis !_ La blonde ferma les yeux et se souvint enfin, de la question de l'homme. _A.L.I.E., A. ., A.L.I.E., A.L.I.E., A.L.I.E. … putain j'ai déjà vue ça quelque part, allez… A.L.I.E. !_

« STOOOP ! cria-t-elle. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. ARRETEZ, arrêtez…»

Elle s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et apaiser sa respiration.

« Je vous en supplie, reprit-elle plus calmement. »

Elle ne pleurait plus, à croire qu'elle avait déjà fait couler toute l'eau de son corps. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose car par trente-huit degré, la soif commençait déjà à se faire sentir. L'inconnu s'essuya les mains sur sa veste déjà tâché de sang et nettoya son couteau sur son jean.

« Tout ce sang versé et cette énergie dépensée pour rien. Quel gâchis… Que soit dit en passant, tu aurais pu éviter ! reprit-il, l'air détaché. Enfin, tant pis, c'est comme ça ! » Il s'approcha de celle qui l'intéressée désormais.

« Alors, Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter. J'espère que ça valait la peine de m'arrêter en plein élan !

\- J'ai… j'ai juste vu un papier sur le bureau de mon supérieur au camp. J'ai seulement pu lire A.L.I.E. dessus… » Clarke chercha dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qui aurait pu intéresser l'homme. « C'était une lettre non-officiel, elle n'était pas estampillé du gouvernement… je… j'ai pas pu voir le reste »

En un geste vif, l'homme reprit son marteau posé par terre et l'abattit avec une brutalité extrême sur le tibia droit de la blonde. Un craquement se fit entendre suivit de près par un hurlement.

« Te fous pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-il, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Clarke.

\- Je vous jure –

\- FERME-LA ! la coupa-t-il. T'as vu un seul mot et bizarrement c'est « A.L.I.E. » ! Quelle coïncidence ! Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter ton baratin ou je serais bien moins gentil que je l'ai été jusque-là.

La douleur était insupportable. Ses yeux lui brulaient mais elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

\- C'était l'en-tête… A.L.I.E était écrit en lettres majuscules en haut de la feuille. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil parce que ça trainait là mais c'est tout ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus !

L'homme changea le marteau de main et de sa main libre lui affligea un coup de poing en plein visage. Clarke cracha le sang qui s'était alors mis à couler dans sa bouche.

« Je vous jure je sais rien d'autre, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors que son assaillant se reculait une nouvelle fois vers Lexa, le couteau qu'il venait de reprendre dans sa main. JE SAIS RIEN ! LAISSEZ-LA ! »

Clarke savait pertinemment qu'agir ainsi aggraverait le cas de la brune mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Clarke.

\- PUTAIN ! Mais je sais pas ce que c'est ! »

L'homme rapprocha le couteau du visage de Lexa.

« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Il s'apprêtait à entaillé les joues de la brune comme il l'avait fait à sa coéquipière lorsqu'une voix dans résonna à l'extérieur.

« QUINT ! Le boss veut te voir ! »

On aurait dit que la scène s'était mise sur _pause_. Personne ne bougeait, Lexa était retombée dans l'inconscience depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Clarke regardait le couteau de Quint, oubliant de respirer et ce dernier semblait hésiter entre finir sa tâche et répondre à la requête. Finalement, il poussa un grognement et rangea son couteau dans sa poche de jean. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« A bientôt, je suppose, Clarke »

Il abaissa son foulard et offrit un grand sourire à la blonde, encore figée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée et les bruits de pas estompés que Clarke s'autorisèrent à respirer à nouveau. Elle observa Lexa, complètement avachie sur ses chaînes. Le sang coulait de son bras, goutte à goutte, sur le sol déjà rouge. Le reste de son corps était couvert de bleus et de sang séché.

« Lexa… »

L'espoir et la faiblesse dans sa voix résonnèrent comme un murmure dans la pièce. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Aucunes des deux n'allaient tenir encore longtemps et à priori, l'unique moyen de stopper ce calvaire était de trouver une réponse à la question de Quint, si tenté qu'il ne les abatte pas la seconde d'après. Le nom « A.L.I.E. » tournait dans sa tête comme un interminable refrain. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

 _Putain mais dans qu'elle merde je suis encore foutue !_

 **Verdict pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ? Je publie tout de suite le prochain chap^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la suite de cette ff que j'ai écrit avec NONO100 celle qui a écrit les premiers chap**

 **et donc créé cette superbe histoire. J'espère que cette suite écrite à deux vous plaira^^**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas^^**

Cela faisait déjà trois longues journées que Clarke et Lexa avaient été enlevé et malgré des recherches intensives, aucun indice n'avait été trouvé pour parvenir à les retrouver. Raven était au bout. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa tente servant de dortoir en élaborant divers scénarios. Déjà, pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'enlever deux militaires et ne pas les avoir tué sur place ? Quelles informations cherchaient-ils à obtenir ? Quelles tortures Clarke pouvait-elle bien subir ? Mais la pire question qui revenait sans cesse : Clarke était-elle toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle ?

Déjà que la patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité de Reyes, être impuissante ici pendant que son amie pouvait subir des tortures inimaginables lui était insupportable. Une voix la coupa dans sa réflexion :

-Stop, pitié Reyes, arrête de tourner en rond tu me donnes mal à la tête!

Raven ne prêta pas attention aux propos de son amie, son inquiétude absorbant tout autre chose.

-Raven, stop! _S'exclama cette fois fermement Octavia._

-Quoi?! _Explosa Raven, la fatigue et la peur la rendant agressive._

-Cesse de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et assis-toi.

-Bien, parfait, oui c'est pas comme si Griffin et Woods avaient été enlevé par de dangereux psychopathes et qu'à l'heure actuelle elles étaient perdues en Syrie ou dans je ne sais quel putain de pays avoisinant ! Non non, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, on va juste s'asseoir et pourquoi pas faire une pause-café..oui brillante idée Blake! _Lâcha Raven sarcastiquement._

-Hey Raven, si tout le monde s'agitait comme toi actuellement, on ne les retrouverait jamais, donc calme-toi s'il te plaît, _souffla Octavia, à bout également._

-Je suis très calme!

-Oui, bien sûr, si calme que même Green, qui ferait pâlir un prof de yoga par son calme en tout circonstance, t'a dégagé!

FLASH BACK

Raven avait rejoint Green dans l'espace informatique pour venir aux nouvelles. Monty tentait de localiser l'un des téléphones des deux disparues. Les chiffres défilaient sous ses yeux mais toujours aucune trace de Griffin ou de Woods. Raven demanda alors, pour la centième fois en l'espace d'un petit quart d'heure :

-Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose?

-Non, toujours rien Raven,mais si je trouve quelque chose, tu seras la première au courant, _souffla Monty, perdant patience._

Raven se pencha un peu plus sur son épaule, essayant de décoder ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux :

-Et ça ça veut dire quoi?

-Si tu veux un cours d'informatique, c'est les mardi et jeudi à 20, _répondit Monty, ironiquement._

-Ahah très drôle...pourquoi ça clignote là? _Continua-t-elle tout de même._

-Bordel Raven, arrête avec tes questions. Ce serait bien trop long à t'expliquer alors laisse-moi me concentrer sur le plus important, c'est-à-dire trouver un signal venant du portable de Griffin ou Woods, _lâcha le brun, prenant de plus grandes inspirations pour ne pas exploser._

-Pourquoi tu ne passes pas par un autre des satellites? _Demanda Reyes en pointant l'écran._

-Je ne suis pas certain d'être autorisé à...

-On s'en fout Green, _le coupa Raven._ Collins nous a interdit de partir sur le terrain, il ne nous a pas interdit de les chercher derrière un ordi que je sache.

-Oui mais je suis quasiment sûr que cracker un logiciel de la Défense est contre le règlement et je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis mieux ici que derrière des barreaux.

Et tu crois pas que Griffin et Woods seraient mieux ici que là où elles se trouvent? _Cria la brune, exaspérée._

-Je serais plus utile ici qu'en taule pour les retrouver! _S'exclama le jeune asiatique avec plus de force cette fois-ci, sa patience ayant des limites._

-Alors fais tout pour les localiser bordel!

-Mais je fais actuellement tout ce qui est possible pour un informaticien comme moi pour les sauver! Griffin est aussi mon amie et je suis aussi à bout que toi!

-Mais alors...

-Octavia, par pitié, sors-la d'ici où je ne répondrai plus de mes actes! _La coupa-t-il, explosant._

La jeune brune vint donc à sa rescousse et chopa son amie par le col, la tirant derrière elle pour laisser Green faire son job dans le calme...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis cet événement, impossible de calmer Raven. L'image de son amie étendue sur le sol une balle dans la tête n'avait de cesse de s'imposer dans son esprit. Plus le temps passait plus les chances de les retrouver vivantes étaient faibles et Raven en avait conscience, comme tout le monde dans le camp...

-Je suis donc censée m'asseoir gentiment et croiser les doigts en espérant qu'un miracle se produise, c'est ça Blake ?!

Raven sentit sa voix se briser et elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les larmes ne sauveraient pas son amie, elle devait se montrer forte même si tout son corps tremblait de peur de ne jamais revoir vivante Clarke. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces idées néfastes de sa tête, avant de reprendre sa marche mais Octavia l'en empêcha. Les mains sur ses épaules, son visage prêt du sien, elle força Reyes à la regarder droit dans les yeux et souffla :

-Hey Rav, ça va aller ok? On va les retrouver, on fera tout pour ça. Personne ici ne va les abandonner ok ? Mon frère, Link et Jasper sont partis à leur recherche avec une trentaine de soldats. S'il le faut on fouillera chaque recoin de ce désert, chaque maison, chaque grotte, cavité ou que sais-je pour les retrouver. On n'arrêtera jamais nos recherches tant qu'elles ne seront pas ici, face à nous et tu pourras te moquer d'elles, envoyer une blague dont tu as les secret sur le fait qu'elles aient pris des vacances ou que sais-je ok ? Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre alors calme-toi.

Les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux, Raven n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur qu'elles ne s'écoulent ridiculement sur ses joues. A la place, elle enlaça son amie et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Octavia répondit à son étreinte sans hésiter et la serra plus fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles s'éloignèrent enfin l'une de l'autre, Raven essuyant ses yeux humides. Elle qui n'était pas très démonstrative se retrouva plus apaisée suite à cette étreinte rassurante. Enfin, apaisée était un bien grand mot mais au moins, son besoin irrépressible de faire les cent pas lui était passé. Octavia aussi sembla plus détendue. Elle paraissait toujours forte et brute de caractère mais Raven connaissait bien son amie pour savoir lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était aussi frustrée qu'elle d'être ici, impuissante. Ce sentiment était atroce. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leur amie et devaient se contenter des rapports des autres soldats partis à leur recherche puisque Collins les avaient bloqué ici. Déjà parce que Raven n'était absolument pas apte à aller sur le terrain mais en plus parce qu'ils devaient rester des militaires pour protéger le camp. La recherche intensive des deux disparues mettait le camp en sous-effectif alors il devait rester de bons soldats en cas d'attaque.

Raven effaça les dernières traces des quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé du revers de la manche et donna à son amie un semblant de sourire. Elle devait aussi soutenir Blake et ne pas se contenter d'être un fardeau minant le moral des troupes. Elle s'exclama donc, faussement enjouée :

-Bon, on va voir si Green a trouvé quelque chose?

-Raven… _répondit Blake d'un ton réprobateur._

-Quoi? Je suis calme là! Regarde!

-Collins m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi pendant son absence et je sens...

-Je ne harcèlerais pas Monty, _la coupa-t-elle_. Je ne prononcerai même pas un mot s'il le faut! O', je te le jure sur notre amitié!

Un silence d'à peine quelques secondes s'installa avant que Octavia ne s'avoue vaincue :

-Raaah ! Ça va ça va tu as gagné on y va ! Mais pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de faire cette tête de chien battu!

-Ah je sais, personne ne peut résister à ma bouille d'ange, même pas toi Blake, la guerrière réputée sans cœur.

La voix grave qu'elle avait employé arracha, malgré elle, un sourire à Octavia qui se reprit :

-Reyes, si tu savais à quel point tu m'exaspère...non en fait c'est à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer!

Raven passa alors un bras autour des épaules de l'autre brune, lui donna un léger coup de hanche et souffla en lui faisant un clin d'œil:

Moi aussi j't'aime O!

-Oh bordel allons retrouver Griffin et Woods que je n'ai plus à supporter tes gamineries seule!

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Octavia alors que celui de Raven disparut à l'évocation de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur...

* * *

Des heures...des jours...peut-être même des semaines qu'elles étaient captives. Clarke avait totalement perdu la notion du temps dans la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Elle ne ressentait plus rien à part la soif et la douleur qui la tiraillaient. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en pièce. Sa gorge asséchée la brûlait mais ce n'était rien comparé à la folie qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. L'isolement, la solitude, la douleur, le besoin irrépressible de boire un peu d'eau la faisait peu à peu sombrer dans la folie.

L'homme masqué n'était jamais revenu après leur première...''rencontre'' et Lexa n'avait toujours pas émergé de l'inconscience. Clarke était obligée de vérifier constamment si sa poitrine se soulevait bien pour être sûre qu'elle était toujours en vie et elle parlait. Oui elle parlait sans cesse malgré le brasier dans sa gorge. Elle parlait à n'en plus avoir de voix. Elle parlait pour ne pas devenir totalement folle. Elle parlait parce qu'elle devait absolument rester éveillée pour ne pas empirer son état physique déjà catastrophique et pour vérifier encore et toujours que Lexa était bien vivante. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que sa voix réveillerait sa codétenue. Elle était toujours dans la même position, respirant avec peine, une mare de sang rouge sombre étendue sous ses pieds. Le sang avait séché mais elle en avait perdu beaucoup trop et il lui fallait de toute urgence une transfusion puisque son corps ne pourrait pas supporter encore longtemps ce manque.

Alors que la blonde continuait de débiter tout et n'importe quoi, allant de la mort de son poisson ronge quand elle avait six ans aux résultats du dernier match de la NBA mais elle se stoppa net quand elle cru entendre une voix, faible, presque un soupir. Elle tourna automatiquement la tête vers Lexa mais cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé, les chaînes l'empêchant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Clarke secoua la tête de façon presque hystérique. _Génial Griffin, maintenant tu entends des voix. Manquait plus que ça tient..._

-Clarke...

Cette fois-ci, elle était certaine d'avoir entendue son nom et elle était quasi-certaine que c'était la voix de Lexa et non une voix dans sa tête. La blonde se redressa donc comme un ressort, la douleur oubliée dans l'espoir que la brune soit de nouveau consciente. Elle demanda donc :

-Lexa? C'est toi?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit? _toussa-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement._ On est où?

Sa voix était à peine audible mais Clarke sentit une chaleur incommensurable l'envahir.

-Oh mon Dieu! Lexa t'es réveillée! Je rêvais pas! C'était pas une putain de voix dans ma tête! _S'exclama la blonde, presque euphorique._

-On est où? _répéta la jeune femme._

-Je… je sais pas. Mais ça va aller, hein, je vais trouver un plan super génial pour nous faire sortir de là...faut juste que je trouve comment me détacher... _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même._

Le silence lui répondit. Prise de panique, elle souffla :

-Lexa? Lexa?

Voyant que cette dernière ne réagissait pas, elle craqua et hurla :

-Lexa!

-Oh...je ne suis pas sourde... _grogna la brune redressant enfin la tête._

-Bordel Woods j'ai cru que tu étais morte!

-De toute façon on est déjà morte...

Cette phrase transperça l'air et serra douloureusement le cœur de la blonde. Le silence se réinstalla mais il n'était plus chargé de douleur ou d'inquiétude mais seulement de froideur. Clarke, l'éternelle optimiste, savait que Lexa Woods n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse. Au contraire, elle était froide, rigoureuse, autoritaire mais avait aussi une détermination sans faille. Alors pourquoi abandonner ? Elle devait se battre comme elle s'était toujours battue! La blonde fixa donc sa codétenue, prête à lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir quand elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de la brune. Elle qui masquait toujours ses émotions ne pouvait rester impassible dans son état. Elle était faible, bien trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer s'en sortir. Le manque de sang, de nourriture, d'eau l'avaient affaiblie considérablement et elle se pensait condamnée. Ce constat inquiéta gravement Griffin qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour la rassurer. Les mots de soutien étaient désormais inutiles. Même si elle parvenait à se détacher, jamais elle ne pourrait sauver Lexa seule. Elle était trop faible pour marcher et Clarke ne savait combien de kilomètres hors de cette geôle elles devraient parcourir pour trouver une zone sécurisée. Oui. Elles étaient perdues. Leur seul espoir était que leurs compagnons les retrouvent mais le temps pressait. Ne voulant pas rester sur une note si négative, elle demanda fermement:

-Woods, regarde-moi!

Lexa releva difficilement la tête et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de la blonde, le vert émeraude plongeant dans le bleu azur de ses yeux. Ses mèches brunes, d'ordinaire attachées rigoureusement, barraient ses joues portant des ecchymoses, collés par le sang séché de quelques plaies toujours ouvertes. Devant sa vulnérabilité, elle souffla doucement :

-Je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir ok? J'ai pas de plan super génial et même si j'en avais ça ne servirait à rien mais je crois aux autres. Reyes, les Blake, Green, Jordan et tout, je sais qu'ils nous sauveront. Il faut que tu tiennes bon Lexa, s'il te plaît, tiens bon.

Un léger rire nerveux lui répondit avant que la tête de Lexa ne bascule à nouveau en avant.

-Lexa?

-Hmmm..

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes d'accord Lex'? Tu n'as qu'à..euh..me parler.

-Te parler de quoi Clarke? _soupira la jeune femme, exténuée._

La blonde réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elles étaient prisonnières. Elle demanda donc :

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un truc nommé A.L.I.E?

 _ALIE..._ Ce nom tourna en boucle dans la tête de la brune mais elle ne répondit pas. La blonde insista donc :

-Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas?

Lexa garda le silence, les yeux baissés. Cette information risquait de lui coûter la vie. Elle avait résisté à la torture de l'homme masqué. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Clarke. Elle avait beau avoir confiance en elle, elle savait qu'elle-même était condamnée et que la torture ne lui soumettrait pas ses connaissances sur le sujet mais Clarke pouvait vivre alors elle devait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle garda donc une nouvelle fois le silence.

-Lexa!

La jeune femme redressa enfin la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. L'impuissance qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son amie lui fit bien plus de mal que la douleur qui lui martelait tout son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ce type ne cherchait qu'une chose : obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Après ça il les tuerait sans perdre une seconde. Moins elle en savait plus elle avait de chance de rester en vie. Ou du moins, le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à une arrivée sans doute miraculeuse de l'équipe qui devait être à leur recherche. Il fallait qu'elle la protège. Elle _devait_ protéger Clarke. Elle ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir, attachée ici, faible, impuissance face à l'homme masqué.

-Mais bon sang! Dis quelque chose! _Hurla Clarke, désespérée._

-Je ne peux pas!

Cette fois ce fut Lexa qui criait.

-Il faut que je sache, _reprit désespérément la blonde_.S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi...

-Je suis désolée Clarke, vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas.

La blonde cria alors. L'impuissance, la douleur, la soif et la peur lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle détourna les yeux de Lexa, lui en voulant de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer ça. Elle se faisait torturer et risquait de mourir pour une information qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle méritait bien d'être mise dans la confidence après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Lexa souffla alors :

-Hey, ils vont nous retrouver Clarke ok ? On va s'en sortir.

Elle disait cela plus pour la blonde que pour elle sachant pertinemment qu'avec le sang qu'elle avait perdu, si les renforts n'arrivaient pas très vite, elle ne survivrait pas.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre de cela? _Souffla la blonde, abattue._

-Mon téléphone...

-Quoi ton téléphone?

-Pendant qu'ils nous transportaient je l'ai volontairement fait tomber à proximité de l'endroit où on doit se trouver. Il doit être enfoui sous une bonne couche de sable mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimé Green et l'informatique. S'il y en a bien un capable de relever ce signal, c'est bien lui!

Un minuscule espoir, voilà ce que lui avait donné la brune. Un minuscule espoir mais un espoir quand même auquel se raccrocher. La blonde leva donc la tête vers le ciel qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis une éternité selon elle et pria : _Allez les gars, on compte sur vous..._

-J'AI UN SIGNAL LES GARS! _Hurla Green à travers le camp._

Raven et Octavia, qui se trouvaient à proximité, lui sautèrent dessus et demandèrent :

-De quoi?Où? Comment?

-Le téléphone de Lexa est actif, fin actif est un bien grand mot mais il émet quand même un signal, très faible mais avec les radars et...

-Accouche Green, où sont-elles? _Le coupa Raven._

-Dans la vallée Weather !

-Ok on y va! _S'exclama Raven._

-Euh non, on va contacter Collins et l'équipe de renfort avant tout. On ne peut pas partir sans autorisation! _coupa Blake, sérieusement._

Raven grogna mais se rassit néanmoins, sa jambe tremblant d'excitation. Octavia prit la radio et demanda :

«Lieutenant Collins? Ici le soldat Blake. On a localisé les adjudants Griffin et Woods.»

«Reçu, dites moi leur position soldat Blake.»

«A la vallée Weather mon lieutenant.»

«Bien reçu, on en a pour deux bonnes heures.»

«Mon lieutenant, si vous nous le permettez, moi ainsi que le soldat Reyes et Green pourront y être en une petite heure et on pourrait commencer à évaluer les lieux.»

«Trop risqué soldat!»

«Green est un expert en cartographie satellite et Reyes et moi sommes les meilleures en infiltration. On pourrait vous faire gagner du temps mon lieutenant sans pour autant se mettre en danger.»

«Bien reçu. Je vous autorise vous et les soldats Reyes et Green à vous y rendre mais interdiction formelle de pénétrer la vallée. Restez à couvert et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ayez de bonnes informations et que vous ne soyez pas découvert. La mission repose entièrement sur la discrétion, ne faites rien échouer.»

«Bien reçu mon lieutenant.»

«Je vous mets aux commandes de cette opération soldat Blake. Gardez la radio.»

Sur ce, il coupa la liaison et je me retournais fièrement devant mes deux amis avant de déclarer :

-Je suis aux commandes. Green, va chercher tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin là-bas. Reyes, prépare un sac de nourriture et eau et un sac médical, je sens qu'on en aura besoin. On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure. Allons sauver Griffin et Woods!

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous promets déjà plus de clexa dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que the sauvetage et pas mal de bouleversements^^ A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, voici la suite de la fanfic^^ J'ai peiné à l'écriture de ce chapitre parce que, de base,**

 **c'est pas la mienne, et en plus ça fait mal au cœur de voir tout ça, mon cœur est tout**

 **fragile hein xD Merci aux nombreux retours, je suis contente que le fait que l'écriture**

 **change ne choque pas tant et que vous soyez nombreux à venir lire cette suite que je**

 **vous propose^^ Bonne lecture :)**

Octavia, suivie de Raven et Monty, rampa jusqu'en haut d'une colline lui donnant une vision parfaite de l'entrée d'une base installée dans la vallée Weather. Des dizaines de camions étaient garés devant une entrée creusée dans la roche et une quarantaine d'hommes armés de Kalachnikov patrouillaient. Octavia pointa du doigt l'ouverture et déclara :

-Je ne vois qu'une seule entrée et c'est là que doivent se trouver Griffin et Woods. Ils ont monté un grand complexe j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est pas juste un lieu pour détenir des prisonnières. C'est un véritable QG qu'il nous faut démonter!

Raven serra les dents. Elle voulait y aller. Elle savait que chaque seconde comptait et que son amie était même peut-être en ce moment torturée alors qu'elle, elle se trouvait ici, impuissance, à compter les ennemis munis de ses jumelles. Monty, lui, plus calme, commençait à cartographier les lieux et recherchait une faille mais en vain et plus le temps passait plus les doutes s'installèrent. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux même avec l'équipe de sauvetage. Ils savaient qu'à l'arrivée du lieutenant Collins, il refuserait de prendre tant de risques pour deux militaires. Il voudrait faire demi-tour pour amener plus de troupes et alors il était sûr que Griffin et Woods seraient tuées. Mais qu'est-ce que la vie de deux militaires quand on peut démanteler un tel réseau terroriste?

Raven abattit son poing sur le sol, la colère prenant possession de son corps et s'écria :

-Putain, ça fait trente minutes qu'on est là ! Si on ne fait rien avant l'arrivée du lieutenant, Clarke et Lexa seront tuées!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on fonce dans le tas à trois face à tout ça ? Ils sont déjà une quarantaine à l'extérieur et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui doivent se trouver à l'intérieur ! _Répondit Octavia, la voix cassée_.

La jeune Blake était aussi chamboulée que son aînée mais tout aussi impuissante. Raven continuait de s'en prendre à elle, ne maîtrisant plus ses paroles à l'encontre de son amie qui était aussi perdue qu'elle. Le ton montait tandis que Monty restait en retrait, ses jumelles sur les yeux. Il les interrompit alors :

-Les filles...

-Alors voilà on va se la couler douce ici à dessiner de jolies montagnes pendant que Clarke et Lexa se font torturer?

-J'ai pas dit ça Raven calme-toi...

-Les filles, _répéta le jeune asiatique._

-Bah c'est pourtant ce que l'on fait actuellement !

-Désolée si je ne veux pas nous lancer dans une mission suicide...

-LES FILLES, _hurla-t-il finalement._

Les deux brunes, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers lui, le foudroyèrent du regard et lancèrent rageusement :

-Quoi?!

-Ils partent... _souffla-t-il, continuant de fixer la vallée_.

-Comment ça ? _Souffla O avant de prendre à son tour ses jumelles._

En effet, au loin, ils aperçurent que les terroristes récupéraient des sacs et des coffres sans doute d'armes, grimpaient dans les camions et quittaient les lieux. Il ne restait que trois personnes devant l'entrée, attendant les ordres d'une quatrième personne au téléphone. Au bout de dix minutes, une cinquantaine d'autres hommes sortirent de la vallée pour grimper dans les camions restant pour qu'au final il n'en reste qu'un.

Les trois militaires se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Raven murmura alors :

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Je ne sais pas...mais ça ne sent pas bon...pas bon du tout du tout, _répondit la jeune brune, regardant les alentours._

Ils continuèrent ainsi d'espionner les quatre hommes quand un se sépara du reste du groupe. Les filles le suivirent du regard et le virent grimper la colline proche de leur position. Monty demanda, angoissé :

-Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont repéré?

-Non, regarde. Il va sans doute faire le guet. Il se passe quelque chose dans cette vallée, et ça ne concerne pas que Griffin et Woods...

-Il faut qu'on sache Blake. Il doit avoir des informations... _proposa Raven._

-Bien, Green reste ici et couvre nos arrières. Reyes, avec moi. Je suis sûre que ce charmant jeune homme a bien des choses à nous dire.

Rave sourit alors de toutes ses dents, la rage brillant dans son regard. C'était enfin le moment de passer à l'action. C'était le moment de sortir de cette impuissance qui lui nouait l'estomac. Oh oui il allait tout leur révéler. La brune n'avait jamais aimé la torture mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver son amie alors elle n'hésiterait pas!

* * *

Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux au son de la voix de la brune. La faim, la soif et la fatigue la rendaient faible. Elle peina à soulever ses paupières mais une fois fait, ses yeux restèrent figés dans le regard émeraude de son amie. Lexa lui sourit difficilement et souffla :

-Tu as entendu?

-Quoi ? _répondit la blonde, cherchant la moindre source de bruit._

-Il y avait du mouvement et des bruits de moteur au démarrage et depuis plus rien, le silence complet. Plus de pas, de voix, comme si tout le monde avait déserté.

-Attends, tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser crever comme ça de faim et de soif ? _M'écriais-je, paniquant._

-Ça ne leur ressemble pas. L'homme masqué a pris un malin plaisir à nous torturer, je ne le vois pas ne pas achever son ''boulot'', _affirma la brune_. Il doit se passer quelque chose, surtout qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu nous interroger.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont retrouvé ? Collins et les autres ?

-Non. Il y aurait des coups de feu. Là, c'est le silence total. Il se passe quelque chose...

-C'est la fin, _déclara la blonde, baissant les yeux._

-Non Clarke tant qu'on est en vie tout peut arriver!

-Pourquoi quand je suis optimiste tu m'affirmes qu'on va crever ici et quand je suis d'accord avec toi tu deviens optimiste ? _Rigola Griffin, regardant à nouveau sa codétenue._

-Parce qu'il faut qu'au moins une de nous deux garde espoir Clarke. Et puis...si on doit mourir...je suis heureuse que ce soit à tes côtés... _avoua timidement Woods._

Cette phrase fit naître un grand et sincère sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle affirma alors :

-Moi aussi Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, se regardant comme jamais elles ne s'étaient regardées. Si les choses avaient été différentes... _non pas de si,_ se dit la plus jeune. Elles étaient ici, menottées, blessées, la mort leur tendant les bras, mais elles étaient ensemble. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre et ce n'était pas le moment pour les utopies. Elles devaient garder leur force pour survivre, pas pour imaginer une happy ending. Lexa commença alors à fermer les yeux, ses forces la quittant bien plus vite que celles de Clarke. Elle avait perdu bien trop de sang et ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps. Paniquant à l'idée de la perdre, la blonde souffla :

-Lexa, faut pas que tu dormes.

-Je sais Clarke mais c'est trop dur...

-Parle-moi L.

-L? _répéta la brune, amusée._

Clarke se mit alors à rougir et bafouiller :

-Oui..je...je trouvais ça bien..fin c'est court c'est...

-Je te taquine Clarke...Tu veux que je te parle de quoi ? Et s'il te plaît, pas de ALIE.

-Je ne sais pas...parle moi de toi.

-Hum..de moi. _.murmura la brune, relevant difficilement la tête pour fixer sa partenaire_. Je suis orpheline. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais douze ans et j'ai été adopté par une famille qui ne voyait en moi que l'argent que ça leur rapportait...

-Oh je..je suis désolée je...

-Pas super joyeux hein, _coupa Woods._ Ne t'excuse pas. Entrer dans l'armée m'a permis d'effacer tout ça et de me sentir enfin utile...mais aussi moins seule. On fait partie d'un tout, tous guidé par un même objectif, celui de protéger son pays. Je n'ai pas de famille et pas vraiment de chez moi alors m'exiler des mois entiers ne me pose pas de problème. Pis j'aime l'adrénaline que me procure chacune de nos missions.

-Tu as toujours voulu être militaire ou ça vient de...bah...

-Du décès de ma famille ? Tu peux le dire Clarke, ce n'est plus taboo. La douleur reste mais on apprend à vivre avec. Pour répondre à ta question, non. Je voulais être avocate, comme ma mère. Et toi, tu as toujours voulu t'engager dans l'armée ?

-Non, _répondit la blonde, baissant les yeux tristement_. Je voulais être peintre, j'ai toujours été passionné par l'art.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'être dirigée vers cette voie?

-Comme toi. J'ai perdu un être cher. Pas joyeux non plus hein ? Il s'appelait Finn. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 6 ans et c'est lui qui m'a initié aux arts, c'était notre passion, nos moments à deux. J'étais très proche de lui et j'aimais nos moments de complicité, lui et moi peignant, chacun dans notre style. Quand il est mort, alors qu'on avait 17 ans, ça a tout changé. Je ne pouvais plus prendre un pinceau sans penser à ces moments de bonheur que je ne vivrais plus. J'avais besoin de me couper de tout ça alors je me suis engagée dans l'armée et Raven m'a suivi. Pis, comme toi, j'aime cette adrénaline et je ne me vois pas rentrer chez moi et reprendre une vie plus normale.

Lexa hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement le sentiment de sa coéquipière. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la réconforter mais la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra, leur sourit vicieusement et déclara :

-Alors les filles, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ?!

Les deux concernées se figèrent de peur. Cette voix, elles la reconnaîtraient entre toutes. C'était l'homme qui les avaient torturé...mais sans son masque...ce qui voulaient dire qu'il se fichait qu'elles puissent voir son visage...Elles comprirent alors en même temps que c'était la fin pour elles...

Octavia et Raven s'approchaient à pas de loup de l'ennemi. Cachées derrière la colline de sables, elles attendaient qu'il soit hors de vue des autres. Quand enfin il quitta l'horizon, l'hispanique se plaça dans son dos tandis que Blake fit diversion plus loin. Reyes, profitant du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs, l'empoigna par derrière, lui fit lâcher son arme et, d'un coup de pied le mit à genoux. Elle lui encercla ensuite le cou de son bras droit pendant que Octavia vint le fouiller, lui ôtant tout armes ou appareils de communication. Durant toute l'opération, le terroriste ne dit rien, se contentant de se laisser faire. Reyes lui menotta alors les mains et les pieds et l'allongea sur le dos. Tout de suite après, son poing s'abattit sur lui avec violence, sa rage ressurgissant. Elle le frappa, encore et encore, fière de voir le sang coulé sur son visage.

Octavia la retint soudain, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, et souffla :

-Il nous le faut vivant je te rappelle.

La brune se contenta d'acquiescer en grognant sans toutefois s'écarter. Elle lui empoigna le col et hurla:

-Où sont-elles ? Où sont les deux prisonnières que vous gardiez ? Pourquoi partez-vous ?

L'homme garda un air impassible qui l'exaspéra. Le temps leur était compté et il ne disait rien. Elle se prépara à le frapper à nouveau quand il souffla enfin :

-Tu peux me frapper autant de fois que tu veux je ne dirais rien. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ma cause.

Énervée, elle sortit son couteau mais une nouvelle fois, Octavia la retint et dit :

-Tu n'as pas de famille ? Quelqu'un qui t'attend ce soir et qui serait effondré de te savoir mort ?

-Ma famille, c'est eux.

-Bien...alors tu ne seras pas contre qu'on s'amuse un peu avec toi. Tu sais, on n'est pas pressée. Les renforts arrivent, on peut rester jouer avec toi et je t'assure que ma collègue ici présente adore la torture. Ça peut même devenir un problème mais par chance, le lieutenant n'est pas encore arrivé. Je pense qu'elle peut lâcher prise un instant...qu'en dis-tu Raven ?

Reyes, qui avait compris le message, prit son air le plus fou et menaçant et avança son couteau, le faisant glisser lentement sur le visage de l'ennemi, le coupant finement de son œil à sa bouche. Le terroriste ne dit rien mais ses yeux le trahirent. On pouvait y lire de la peur. Il était jeune. Il avait dû se faire enrôler comme tant d'autres croyant leurs causes justes mais petit à petit, il perdait son assurance. Raven demanda alors à sa collègue :

-Prends moi une aiguille dans le sac médical et passe moi ton briquet.

Sans poser plus de questions, Blake s'exécuta. Reyes, les objets en main, fit chauffer l'aiguille avec le feu du briquet. Elle s'amusa à jeter de petits regards sadiques à l'homme en face qui n'en menait pas large. Quand l'aiguille fut chauffée comme elle le souhaitait, elle demanda à O de tenir fermement la tête du jeune homme. Elle approcha ensuite son aiguille au dessus de l'œil de ce dernier et entama une longue descente. L'homme avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se redresser et ne put que voir l'aiguille se rapprocher inexorablement, tenue par, pour lui, une folle furieuse. Il cria alors :

-Stop stop pitié stop je vais tout vous dire !

Fière, la brune plus âgée se redressa, rangea son matériel et sourit à sa collègue. Blake prit alors les choses en main, repoussant Reyes comme si c'était un chien sauvage qu'elle dominait. Elle demanda alors :

-Où sont nos deux collègues ?

-Dans une cellule, au niveau -1 du complexe, _répondit-il, rapidement._

-Combien y a-t-il de niveaux ?

-5 supérieurs et juste un inférieur où se trouvent les cellules.

-Pourquoi partez-vous tous ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Mensonge, _hurla Raven en s'approchant, couteau en avant_.

-Non je le jure, _gémit le jeune homme, en proie à une profonde panique_. On recherchait un code, je ne suis pas dans la confidence, je ne suis arrivé qu'il n'y a peu. Mais j'ai écouté mon chef ordonné à Quint de torturer les deux prisonnières pour un code...Ani..Ari...Je ne sais pas je vous jure.

-Qui est Quint ?

-Un ex-marine qui nous a rejoint. Ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur, il aime la torture, c'est pour ça que notre chef le choisi toujours pour les interrogatoires.

-Pourquoi partez-vous ?

-On a reçu un appel hier disant qu'on devait quitter l'enceinte aujourd'hui avant 18h et de mettre le feu à tout le complexe pour qu'il ne reste aucune preuve. Tout doit être détruit avant 18h.

Octavia regarda sa montre. Il était 17h40. Le temps pressait. Elle continua donc :

-Qu'allez-vous faire des prisonnières?

-Je...je suis désolé..

-Quoi ?! _Crièrent les deux filles d'une même voix._

-Quint est le dernier sur les lieux. Il a mis de l'essence partout et il nous a ordonné de l'attendre jusqu'à, et je reprends ses mots, qu'il s'occupe des prisonnières...Ce type est un cinglé...je suis désolé mais si ce n'est pas le feu qui tue vos collègues ce sera lui...

-Qui reste-t-il dans l'enceinte ?

-Il n'y a que moi, Quint, et les deux devant l'entrée. Tous les autres sont partis avec le matériel.

-Ok, Raven, on y va.

Reyes hocha la tête, récupéra les armes du jeune homme mais ne put le tuer. Il devait tout juste avoir 18 ans. Elle le laissa donc ainsi, menotté. Le lieutenant Collins s'en chargerait...en espérant que ce gamin soit aussi coopératif que maintenant..parce que si ce Quint n'était pas un enfant de choeur, Collins l'était encore moins.

Arrivées aux côtés de Monty, O lui fit un topo rapide tandis que Raven armait son sniper. Elle la cala sur son sac, s'allongea, mit son œil sur la lunette et attendit que O fasse de même. Une fois toutes deux prêtes, elles tirèrent en même temps. Les deux hommes à l'entrée moururent sur le coup, une balle en pleine tête.

Le trio récupéra alors les affaires et descendirent vers l'entrée, leurs armes en main, guettant le retour de n'importe quel ennemi. Entrant dans le QG ennemi, une odeur de fumée leur parvint. Ce taré de Quint avait déjà dû mettre le feu au dernier étage. Le temps pressait mais ils ne trouvaient pas l'escalier pour les mener au sous-sol. Ils se séparèrent donc, restant en contact par talkie-walkie. Raven fut la première à trouver l'issue et informa ses amis, mais ne les attendit pas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser une seconde de plus sa meilleure amie aux mains de ce monstre.

Posant son premier pied au niveau inférieur, le noir l'entourait. Elle marcha lentement, cherchant du regard une cellule occupée. Un cri strident déchira alors le silence. C'était un cri qui vous glace le sang, qui vous fige, qui résonne encore et encore dans votre boîte crânienne. Mais la brune ne se laissait pas démonter. C'était le cri de Clarke. Elle était en vie. Elle devait la sauver.

Elle courut donc à l'origine du hurlement et regarda par une légère ouverture ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle ne voyait pas toute la cellule mais distingua Clarke par ses cheveux blonds et un homme de dos qui levait son couteau. Il allait la tuer !

Raven, d'un coup de pied, ouvrit la porte en grand et avant que l'homme ne puisse faire un geste, elle tira. Une salve de balles l'atteignit à l'abdomen et l'homme s'effondra, face contre terre. La brune détourna bien vite les yeux du cadavre de ce monstre et fixa Clarke. Son corps était couvert de sang, ses habits étaient en lambeaux et ses yeux...merde ses yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique, doux, apaisant pour elle, étaient vides d'émotion et inondés de larmes. Elle avança ainsi rapidement, détachant son amie qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort. Elle était en vie. La brune comme la blonde pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand Clarke souffla :

-Lexa.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, la blonde se dégagea et rampa vers Lexa, inconsciente. Reyes la détacha alors et l'allongea prudemment au sol. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée une seconde fois, laissant passer Monty et O, paniqués. Monty se chargea rapidement de porter Lexa dans ses bras tandis que Raven portait Clarke, sombrant elle aussi dans l'inconscience. Octavia, elle, ouvrit la voie, arme en main. Le feu se rapprochait dangereusement et menaçait de bloquer le seul accès à la sortie de ce bunker improvisé.

Ils accélèrent donc, malgré la fatigue, l'angoisse, les poids dans leur bras, utilisant l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines pour atteindre le dernier étage et sortir avant que les flammes ne prennent possession de tout le complexe.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils posèrent délicatement les deux jeunes femmes à bonne distance de l'ancien QG ennemi et commencèrent les soins. Le groupe de renfort arriva peu après, Bellamy venant tout de suite prendre les choses en main. Le trio put alors souffler, mais ne quitta pas le corps étendu de Clarke, qu'ils avaient cru perdre. Le lieutenant Collins vint alors face à Octavia et demanda :

-Soldat Blake, que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'étiez pas censés intervenir !

-Mon lieutenant..nous n'avions pas le choix et...

-Nous avons toujours le choix soldat et vous avez désobéi !

-Je suis...

-Mon lieutenant, _coupa alors Bellamy_. Pourrions-nous reporter l'interrogatoire de ma petite sœur ? Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de sang pour sauver les adjudants Griffin et Woods et je sais que le sang de ma sœur est compatible comme le mien donc je vais devoir vous l'emprunter, si vous le permettez mon lieutenant.

-Bien. Occupez-vous des deux adjudants et quand elles seront en état d'être transportées, nous rentrerons à la base où vous, soldat Blake, me devrez bon nombre d'explications..comme la présence d'un terroriste menotté derrière cette colline.

-Oui mon lieutenant, _souffla O avant de rejoindre son frère._

Bellamy, aiguilles et tubes en main, se chargea de lier Octavia à Lexa tandis qu'il liait Jasper à Clarke. Raven regardait la scène, angoissée. Elles n'étaient pas encore sauvées. Toutes deux avaient perdu tellement de sang..surtout Lexa qui était le cas le plus critique.

Les heures se succédaient ainsi, laissant au repos les deux jeunes filles qui étaient surveillées très soigneusement par Bellamy. Le camion qui servirait à les transporter n'était toujours pas arrivé et cela inquiétait fortement le lieutenant qui se décida à appeler la base. Il s'écarta des autres et appela le central. Personne ne lui répondit. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner deux de ses soldats à qui il avait la charge ici mais rester devant ce lieu était dangereux, des terroristes pouvaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre vérifier que le camp Weather était bien détruit. Il revint donc vers les autres et demanda à Bellamy :

-Le camion n'est toujours pas là et personne ne répond au camp. Il faut que l'on parte d'ici, on est trop peu nombreux et à découvert. Est-ce qu'on peut transporter les adjudants jusqu'à la base?

-Mon lieutenant, si nous faisons cela, elles mourront à coup sûr. Il nous faut ce camion et l'équipe médical pour assurer leur survie, _affirma Blake._

Le lieutenant se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant à l'option de les abandonner ici quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin. Chaque soldat dégaina son arme pour pointer le véhicule approchant. Quand ils furent sûrs que le camion venait de chez eux, ils abaissèrent leurs armes sans pour autant les ranger, ils se devaient d'être prudent. Le camion s'arrêta à cinq mètres d'eux et une seule blonde descendit, visiblement sous le choc. Elle courut dans leur direction et débita rapidement :

-Le camp a explosé mon lieutenant. Tout le monde est mort!

-Comment soldat ? Déclinez votre identité et reprenez plus doucement.

-Je suis le soldat Harper James. Je viens de la base Arkadia et j'ai été envoyé au camp aujourd'hui en renfort quand j'ai vu un missile tombé sur la base. Heureusement, j'étais assez loin pour ne pas souffrir de l'impact et j'ai fait demi-tour. Dans les dernières consignes que l'on m'a donné, il était dit qu'une équipe était partie pour la vallée Weather donc j'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

-Il n'y avait aucun survivant ? _Questionna le lieutenant, abattu._

-Non mon lieutenant. Je ne savais pas que les terroristes possédaient de telles armes nucléaires. Le camp a été entièrement rasé.

-Bien, merci soldat James. On va rejoindre le camp que dirige le lieutenant Healer. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures de voiture d'ici. Soldat Blake ?

-Oui mon lieutenant?

-Est-ce que les deux adjudants survivront à un voyage de trois heures?

-Je l'espère mon lieutenant. De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix.

-Bien, préparez les blessées au voyage, récupérez le terroriste menotté et chargez le camion. Nous partons!

 **Alors, verdict ? Enfin, les deux filles sont sorties de l'enfer, et ça soulage non ? Pour la ''torture'' du jeune soldat, je me suis basée sur la technique du gentil et méchant flic que des inspecteurs utilisent parfois en interrogatoire. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que leur camp est détruit ? Qu'est-ce que ALIE ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :) En attendant, place aux remerciements :)**

 **Lea kom trikru : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise que j'ai repris^^ Oui, Raven, quand elle fonce, elle hésite pas^^**

 **Roxdrama : Merci beaucoup, tellement contente que ça plaise que quelqu'un d'autre que l'auteur continu la ff^^**

 **L. Kim : Bah pour maintenant :) Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent mais jai quand même 4 ff en simultanée^^**

 **Jessie943 : Et oui je la reprends, le premier chap n'est pas de moi, le reste oui avec quelques idées de l'écrivain d'origine^^**

 **Ansolo : Ahah merci beaucoup, contente de t'avoir fait découvrir cette ff super^^ Je la reprends parce que je l'adorais et je ne voulais pas la voir sans fin quitte à ce que ce soit moi qui la reprenne^^ De nombreuses réponses t'attendent dans le prochain chap^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt :)**

 **kensdo : Merci beaucoup à toi de ta review, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu également^^**

 **Momo : Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Ahah oui elle est là la suite^^ Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent mais avec toutes les ff que je gère c'est pas simple mais je vais me donner à fond^^ merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **isis7981 : Alors déjà merci beaucoup, je suis moi meme contente de l'avoir reprise parce que l'histoire est magnifique^^ Alors oui, enfin, la fin du cauchemar pour elles, ça me soulage aussi beaucoup, c'est pas simple d'écrire l'enfer qu'elles vivent. A bientôt^^**

 **tigreen : Ahah merci beaucoup de ta review et désolé, je ne l'ai pas éventré, Raven en a bien eu envie mais priorité au sauvetage des demoizelles en détresse^^ A bientôt et encore merci^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous pour ses retours. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir reprise cette ff qui me plaît beaucoup à écrire^^ J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira^^ A bientôt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, désolée pour cet immense retard dû au manque d'inspi et de temps, j'espère**

 **pouvoir poster à nouveau plus régulièrement mais gérer seule 4 ff c'est pas simple.**

 **Voici donc la suite, chapitre court et calme où le clexa avance^^ Bonne lecture et**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **POV Clarke**

Le noir. J'étais plongée dans le noir. Un lueur. Lexa. Oui je voyais Lexa...Lexa couverte de sang...Lexa me tendant la main...Lexa me suppliant de l'aider mais plus je m'approchais plus elle semblait disparaître, comme si les ténèbres l'absorbaient. Je voulais la suivre, me plonger à mon tour, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, quelque chose me retenait. Une voix. Puis une immense douleur aux côtes et je m'éveillais en sursaut.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand avant de les refermer, la lumière me brûlant les rétines. La douleur était intense et une lourde plainte s'échappa de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Une main se posa sur mon front et me força à me rallonger pendant que la torture continuait. Je paniquais. L'enfer était de retour alors je me débattais, je voulais survivre, je devais retrouver Lexa. Je ne l'entendais plus. Alors que je m'agitais, une vois murmura à mon oreille:

-Hey Clarke calme toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Raven. C'était la voix de Raven. Que faisait-elle là? J'étais sauvée? Une nouvelle fois la douleur se réveilla et je hurlais cette fois-ci. Un mirage. Raven n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas sa voix. On me torturait. Ma soeur n'accepterait pas ça! Je tentais de me débattre à nouveau et je sentis plusieurs mains me retenir et une voix qui cria:

-Bellamy, elle est réveillée bordel, fais quelque chose!

-On n'a pas de morphine. Je ne peux pas la rendormir et je te signale qu'on est dans un fichu camion sans matos. Si je finis pas de soigner cette plaie, ça va s'infecter et j'aimerais éviter qu'elle fasse une septicémie ok?

Après ça, de nouveau le silence. Je ne ressentais que les mains se refermant sur mon corps puis à nouveau une immense douleur et le noir...

 **Fin POV Clarke**

-Bon t'avais dit qu'elle allait se réveiller Bell... _souffla Raven, impatiente._

-Laisse lui du temps Raven, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Elle est hors de danger. Laisse lui prendre des forces, _répondit l'aîné Blake, légèrement agacé._

-Oui mais ça fait trois jours quand même... _continua la brune._

-C'est à elle maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, moi comme les autres médecins ne pouvons plus rien faire pour le moment.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils ne les ont pas transféré à Arkadia, ya quand même de meill...

Un grognement coupa la jeune hispanique dans sa réflexion et cette dernière se précipita au chevet de Clarke,d'où le son provenait, et lui prit la main. La blonde rescapée, difficilement, commença à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, pour s'habituer aux lumières vives de l'infirmerie. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur, lui sourit et murmura simplement:

-Rav...

La brune, n'y tenant plus, se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, vite suivie de sa meilleure amie qui avait crû ne jamais la revoir. A près plusieurs minutes, Reyes s'écarta enfin, souriant à la blonde en essuyant d'un revers de main les gouttes salées coulant le long de ses joues.

Bellamy, jusque là resté en retrait pour leur laisser leur intimité, s'avança et commença à examiner Clarke, lui demandant si elle avait mal quelque part.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un tank m'est passé dessus mais sinon tout va bien...j'ai eu de la chance...

Et c'est là que des yeux verts s'imposèrent dans son esprit et elle s'écria:

-Lexa! Où est-elle?

Elle regardait de tout côté, cherchant en vain un lit où la belle brune pourrait se trouver. Raven, remarquant sa panique, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et la rassura:

-Elle est en vie. On peut dire qu'elle aussi a eu de la chance. Mais elle était dans un état plus critique. Elle n'avait pas grand nombre de plaies mais elles étaient toutes profondes et elle a perdu énormément de sang.

-On a failli la perdre plusieurs fois, _compléta Blake_. Mais c'est une dure à cuire. Elle fait peur même à la mort.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil mais Clarke n'y prêta aucune attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une même personne et c'est pourquoi elle se redressa en déclarant:

-Je veux la voir!

Raven la retint de suite tandis que Bellamy s'énerva, à bout:

-Alors là non tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant que je ne l'ai décidé. J'ai pas passé tout le voyage à te maintenir en vie plus l'opération ici pour que tu rouvres une plaie en voulant te balader dans les couloirs!

Clarke allait répliquer mais il l'en empêcher en continuant:

-Pas de protestation parce que je te jure s'il faut je t'attache au...

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire en voyant la blonde blêmir tout d'un coup. Clarke commença à trembler, les souvenirs la submergeant et sa meilleure amie la prit alors rapidement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux délicatement en fusillant le brun du regard. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et tenta de s'excuser de sa maladresse mais Raven le congédia d'un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. Il sortit donc, adressant un sourire d'excuse à la blonde qui ne le remarqua pas. Son esprit était bloqué dans un tourbillon d'images et de sensations de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu et c'est Raven, lui parlant doucement, qui la ramena lentement dans la réalité. L'ex prisonnière se détacha alors, sourit à son amie et se rallongea, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit. Elle se tourna donc vers la génie en mécanique et demanda:

-Où on est?

-On est au camp DC military. Tu sais celui dirigé par le lieutenant Healer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici? Pourquoi on n'est pas rentré au camp?

Raven détourna le regard, gênée. Elle ne savait pas si son amie serait capable d'encaisser la nouvelle..

-Raven!

L'hispanique garda le silence, se pinçant les lèvres et la blonde, alors, explosa:

-Sergent Reyes, je suis votre adjudant et je vous ai posé une foutue question!

-Le camp a été rasé Clarke...

-Quoi? _Hoqueta la blonde, la colère retombant tout d'un coup._

-On suppose que c'est les terroristes qui vous ont enlevé qui ont lancé ce missile qui a totalement rasé le camp, _expliqua plus clairement la brune, évitant de croiser le regarde de son amie._

-Des survivants? _Demanda l'adjudante, reprenant son sang froid._

Raven secoua négativement la tête et Clarke ferma alors les yeux, essayant en vain d'empêcher des larmes de couler. Elle resta ainsi, allongée, les yeux fermés, revoyant les visages de ses collègues. Elle demanda alors:

-Qui était avec toi dans l'équipe de sauvetage? Qui a échappé à...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et la brune s'empressa de répondre:

-Le colonel bien sûr, O, Monty, Jasper, Nathan et son copain, Monroe, Lincoln parmi les sergents et quelques premières classes.

-Alors Atom? Wells? Charlotte?

-Je suis désolée Clarke...

La blonde se contenta de fixer son plafond, désirant rester seule quelques instants. Raven le comprit et se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner et dire:

-Je reviens avec O et le repas tout à l'heure, ça te va?

La blonde hocha positivement la tête et voyant son amie partir, déclara:

-Merci Rav, merci.

La brune lui sourit et sortit, laissant son amie pensive, revoyant les visages des hommes qu'elle avait perdu...

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Pensant que c'était ses deux amies avec le repas, elle les autorisa à entrer. Mais ce n'était pas les deux brunes mais le lieutenant Collins suivie du lieutenant Healer. Clarke perdit automatiquement son sourire et malgré la douleur, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, et se mit au garde-à-vous, déclarant :

-Mon lieutenant, lieutenant Healer.

-Repos adjudant Griffin. Le lieutenant Healer et moi-même avons quelques questions à vous poser, si bien sûr vous vous sentez capable d'y répondre dès maintenant. Le sergent en chef Blake nous a prévenu que vous ne seriez sans doute pas prête mais le temps presse.

-Je me sens capable de répondre à vos questions mon lieutenant, _répondit la blonde, gardant son masque d'impassibilité_. J'ai appris du sergent Reyes ce qui était arrivé au camp et je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce crime ne reste pas impuni.

-Bien. Pour commencer, vous comme l'adjudant Woods, êtes réaffectées à vos postes. C'était une erreur de ma part de vous renvoyer et ça a eu des conséquences désastreuses. Malgré le fait que je ne vous connaisse que peu, vous êtes deux grands éléments qu'on ne peut se permettre de perdre, surtout en ce moment où les terroristes nous ont clairement déclaré la guerre.

Cette nouvelle soulagea au plus haut point Griffin qui n'en montra pourtant rien, attendant la suite.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir pourquoi les terroristes vous ont gardé si longtemps. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, les questions qu'ils vous ont posé. Tout peut avoir son importance.

-Au début, mon lieutenant, ils désiraient seulement nos identités, nos camps de formation et des informations sur notre base. Nous n'avons bien entendu donné aucune information véritable et utile à notre tortionnaire. C'est après ce premier interrogatoire que l'adjudant Woods a sombré dans l'inconscience et l'homme masqué qui s'occupait de la torture s'est tourné vers moi avec une seule question. Il désirait des informations sur ALIE. Comme je ne savais rien, il n'a rien pu tirer de moi et est reparti. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles ensuite avant qu'il ne vienne pour nous tuer.

-Semblait-il savoir ce qu'était ce sigle? _Demanda alors le lieutenant Healer._

-Je pense oui. Il attendait une réponse bien précise. Je suppose qu'il désirait des éléments en plus mais comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ALIE je n'ai pas...

-ALIE englobe l'arme qui a rasé votre camp adjudant Griffin, _coupa Healer._ Ils ont trouvé les codes pour raser le camp et on suppose des plans pour créer cette arme à son apogée, soit presque l'équivalent de la bombe nucléaire. Nous sommes presque certains qu'ils sont en ce moment même en train de construire cette arme et qu'ils ont pour but de raser Arkadia, dernière rempart pour qu'ils prennent le contrôle du pays et s'étendent.

Clarke se figea à ses propos. La panique s'empara d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Arkadia. Il y avait des civils qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la guerre de territoire qui se déroulait. Comment avaient-ils pu se procurer les codes?

-De nombreuses victimes sont en jeu alors nous avons besoin de la vérité. Vous n'étiez pas dans la confidence mais je sais que l'adjudant Woods l'était. A-t-elle donné des informations à l'ennemi et si oui lesquels ? C'est compréhensible de craquer sous la torture, _déclara froidement le lieutenant Collins._

-Non. Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Même pas à moi quand le tortionnaire a quitté notre cellule. Ce n'est pas par nous qu'ils ont eu ces informations mon lieutenant.

-Bien, je pense qu'on en a terminé. Soyez en forme rapidement, la guerre ne fait que commencer.

C'est ainsi que les deux lieutenants quittèrent la chambre de la blonde qui se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait été envoyé de la base à Arkadia pour effectuer quelques missions de reconnaissance et pour sécuriser les frontières. Elle avait son unité, son temps, sa localisation et maintenant tout était parti en fumée. Tous les membres de son unité étaient en vie, certes, mais ceux du camp avec qui elle avait vécu quelques temps, et pour la plupart qu'elle connaissait de la base, étaient morts et la mission n'existait plus. Elle avait été envoyé pour empêcher les terroristes de s'étendre et de s'attaquer aux grandes villes. Quelle erreur. Ils avaient retourné nos propres armes contre nous et si Arkadia était détruit, plus rien ne les empêcherait de s'étendre dans les pays voisins et de prendre de l'ampleur et de la puissance...

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Clarke et Bellamy l'avait enfin autorisé à se lever. Il lui avait programmé des séances de rééducation qu'elle trouvait vraiment courtes, surtout qu'elle se devait d'être en forme très rapidement au vue de ce qui les attendait. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle pouvait enfin reprendre l'entraînement.

Sa première séance n'ayant lieu qu'une heure plus tard, elle se décida à aller rendre visite à son ancienne codétenue. Elle était enfin autorisée à sortir de sa chambre et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, recroiser les beaux yeux verts de son ancienne supérieure.

Lexa, de son côté, s'ennuyait ferme. Malgré toutes ses plaintes, elle ne pourrait quitter son lit pour reprendre l'entraînement que dans deux jours. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que leurs ennemis possédaient les codes de ALIE et qu'ils pouvaient dès à présent reproduire cette arme de destruction massive. L'attaque de leur camp n'était qu'un test, un essai. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ce pouvoir entre leurs mains, ils allaient pouvoir créer une arme d'une puissance quasi-égale à la bombe nucléaire ayant jadis rasé Hiroshima. Bien sûr, construire une telle arme allait prendre du temps, temps qu'on devrait prendre pour trouver leur base d'armement. Mais le pays était vaste et la connaissance du territoire des terroristes bien plus grande que la nôtre.

Selon ses estimations, elle devinait qu'ils avaient 3 mois tout au plus pour les localiser et démanteler leur réseau avant qu'ils ne puissent se servir de l'arme dont ils avaient volé les plans. Cela aussi était un mystère. Comment diable avaient-ils pu se procurer les plans et codes de cette arme dont très peu de gens avaient connaissance? Elle était certaine que cela ne pouvait être Clarke. Même si elle avait souvent été inconsciente, elle était persuadée que la blonde n'avait aucune connaissance de ce contenu tenu secret par l'OTAN, et que, même au courant, jamais elle n'aurait donné de telles informations. Elle avait confiance en elle, même si, au final, elle ne la connaissait que peu, elle l'avait toujours admiré et savait qu'elle avait de grandes valeurs et que son pays comptait plus pour elle que sa propre vie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait affirmé sans aucun doute à Anya et au lieutenant Collins. Ni elle ni la blonde n'avaient lâché ses informations aux ennemis.

Deux petits coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa réflexion et elle autorisa la personne à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Quand elle vit la blonde entrée, elle se figea un instant, surprise que son ancienne codétenue lui rende visite. Clarke lui sourit timidement, avançant en rougissant pour se poster à côté de son lit. Lexa, toujours étonnée, lui demanda :

-Je..euh...que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune artiste rougit alors et bafouilla :

-Je...je suis venue voir comment..fin..comment tu allais.

La brune sourit alors, légèrement. Au fond d'elle nourrissait la peur que Clarke ne la voit comme avant, comme une simple collègue et que ce qu'il s'était passé en prison entre elles soit en quelque sorte oublié. Elle l'autorisa donc d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir et elle-même se redressa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle prit alors la parole :

-Je vais mieux. Encore deux jours ici et je pourrais enfin sortir.

-Tant mieux alors. Moi je peux enfin sortir de ma chambre, Bellamy vient enfin de me l'autoriser. Je vais devoir faire de la rééducation avec un professionnel, en commençant doucement, mais au moins je peux reprendre l'entraînement. J'espère ne pas être traité comme une petite chose fragile.

A ces mots, Lexa rit doucement. S'il y a bien une chose que la blonde n'était pas, c'était une petite chose fragile. C'est vrai qu'au début, elle l'avait pensé. Une jolie blonde, toute souriante et insouciante, ça sentait le piston et non de véritables compétences. Puis elle l'avait vu en mission et ensuite dans cette salle de torture. Elle avait vu le vrai visage de la blonde, ce visage qu'elle cachait derrière ce masque d'insouciance. La blonde était forte, courageuse, et prête à donner sa vie pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste et ça renforçait l'admiration que la brune avait pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle souffla :

-Tu as bien des défauts mais tu n'es pas fragile, loin de là.

-Bien des défauts ? _Répliqua Griffin, faussement outrée._

-Oui, pipelette, distraite, émotive, excessive, bordélique, étourdi, impul...

-Oui bon ça va ça ira, _la coupa la blonde_. J'ai compris l'idée.

Clarke fit alors mine de bouder ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire de la part de la brune. Bellamy choisit ce moment pour entrer, sans prendre la peine de frapper, et voir son adjudante si froide rire ainsi le stupéfia. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

-Mais elle sait rire.

Quand il se rendit compte que les filles l'avaient entendu, il rougit et commença à bafouiller sous le regard froid de sa supérieure :

-Euh pardon..je..je viens juste vérifier vos constantes..Faites comme si je n'étais pas là...

Il releva ainsi les analyses de la brune avant de sortir précipitamment. Cela déclencha un nouveau fou rire de la part cette fois-ci des deux jeunes femmes. Clarke se tourna vers sa collègue, malicieuse :

-Ca t'amuse n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ? _Répondit innocemment Lexa, seule ses yeux trahissant son amusement._

-De terrifier les autres d'un regard.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te fais peur Griffin ? _Demanda la brune, joueuse._

-Je t'avouerais..au début hein...que je n'en menais pas large en ta présence. Tu as la capacité d'imposer le respect et/ou la crainte d'un seul regard... _hésita la blonde._

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Je ne vous connaissais pas et pensais qu'on serait réuni pour une seule mission. Je pensais que c'était une erreur de se lier à son équipe, parce qu'en cas de problème, ça n'amène que de pires ennuis. Surtout que c'était pour moi, comme pour vous, ma première mission sur le terrain et comme j'étais en charge de mon groupe, il fallait que je montre ma supériorité de grade pour que tout le monde me suive...mais...

-Mais, _insista Clarke, curieuse._

-J'avais tort. L'esprit d'équipe, le respect et les liens dans une unité sont plus importants que le rapport de force dû aux grades. La confiance en ses partenaires permet à l'unité de survivre et d'aller loin. Si j'avais été seule dans cette geôle, à l'heure qu'il est, je serais morte. Je ne referais pas cette erreur. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à An...au lieutenant Healer de diriger la même unité. Quand on sera remise sur pied, le plus tôt possible je l'espère, notre unité ira comme des centaines d'autres sur le terrain en quête d'information sur la localisation du groupe terroriste mettant sur pied une arme de destruction massive.

La blonde ne put empêcher un large sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres et, sans le contrôler, elle prit la brune dans ses bras. Au début, son étreinte ne lui fut pas rendu et elle s'apprêtait à se reculer pour s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux bras l'entourer. Elle enfouit donc sa tête dans le cou de Lexa et soupira d'aise. Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient sentir le rythme rapide du cœur de l'autre mais aucune n'en fit le moindre commentaire.

Après quelques instants, Clarke se recula doucement mais approcha,avant de se redresser totalement, sa bouche à l'oreille de la femme à qui elle tenait pour lui souffler :

-Tu ne serais pas morte Lex...moi je serais revenue pour toi.

Elle s'écarta ensuite, rougissante, avant de se mettre debout et déclarer :

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard pour ma première séance de rééducation. Je peux revenir te voir demain si tu veux, et..euh...je pourrais amener de quoi manger..ensemble si..euh..ça te tente.

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête, souriant timidement, pour montrer son accord. L'adjudante Griffin se retourna alors, ouvrit la porte et alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle entendit :

-Clarke?

-Oui, _répondit l'intéressée, tournant légèrement la tête pour croiser le vert émeraude de sa collègue._

-Merci...pour tout... _souffla-t-elle, détournant les yeux._

La blonde sourit seulement en lui soufflant qu'elles se verraient demain et quitta la chambre de la brune, laissant une patiente en proie à de longues réflexions, toutes centrées sur une seule et même personne...C'est ainsi, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, qu'après quelques instants figée elle chuchota, souriant comme jamais :

-Je serais venue te chercher aussi...

 **Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ce court chap vous aura plu, le prochain sera consacré à la rééducation et la reformation de leur unité avant les prochaines missions qui s'annoncent plus corsées^^ J'ai mis un POV dans ce chap parce que avec le ''je'' on peut mieux retranscrire les sentiments donc de temps en temps il y aura des POV alors est-ce que ça vous plaît ou je reste que sur de la troisième personne ?**

 **Merci en tout cas à tous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, place aux remerciements:)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : Non..le dicton nobody die ne fonctionne pas ici...c'est la guerre...voilà voilà xD Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant à bientôt^^**

 **: Je t'avoue que 4 ff c'est un gros défi xD Mais vu que les nuits sont longues, comme je dors peu, ça passe xD Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, merci à toi de me lire et à bientôt^^**

 **Ansolo : Voilà un peu de repos...plus pour longtemps mais voilà xD Ahah Raven et O ont toujours des relations dans mes ff qui me font délirer et oui, Raven fonce et réfléchis après xD J'aime pas Collins non plus..je crois que personne l'aime en fait xD Merci de ta review et oui, le clexa avance trop cute cute:3**

 **Lea kom trikru : Ahah oui Raven et O sont des bosses, je les aime trop^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review et clexa is coming :3 A bientôt^^**

 **Clexa9223 : Ahah je peux pas écrire le jour, ça m'est impossible, donc je fais avancer mes 4 ff de nuit et là encore je publie tôt, mais j'aurais dû le publier plus tard mais comme j'ai du retard et que je vous nem je publie à un peu plus de 22h^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **isis7981 : Oui enfin sauvées...pour le moment xD Oui, yaura des traumatismes, pour les deux filles, ça va être dur de se reprendre mais faut avancer parce que comme tu l'as dit, avec ces terroristes fous, le repos est encore loin...Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Blake30 : Alors merci beaucoup, je fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop flagrant, même si c'est une écriture différente de la mienne, je m'adapte pour pas que ça choque trop donc merci^^ J'ai pas de fréquences, comme j'en gère 4, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit plus régulier^^**

 **HedaLexa : Là voici là voici ahah^^ j'espère que ça t'aura plu^^ Merci de ta review et à bientôt^^**

 **Guest : Ahah merci beaucoup, c'est un style fort différent mais que j'aime beaucoup, pour ça que j'ai repris cette histoire, ça me plait ce contexte militaire^^ Voici donc la suite, à bientôt:)**

 **Voilà à bientôt et mon prochain chap sera Nowe?Nowe, voilà kiss :)**


End file.
